An Old Friend Returns
by Skhell
Summary: Sasuke Returns to Konoha and goes through some rather, interesting realizations.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi, slumped against a tree laughed deviously while reading a book, his attention completely lost. As a raven haired male walked past him a cold breeze cooled the brutal summer heat for a moment, sending a chill down the ex-ANBU's spine. Looking up Kakashi blinked, his uncovered eye widening in amazement as the male met his gaze - a smirk plastered on his pale face. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei.." the male spoke slowly, watching his former sensei stare in amazement. "Sa-Sasuke!" Kakashi blinked, immediately closing his book as he moved over to his former student. "Yes, it's me" Sasuke laughed softly before being restrained. "What have you come here for?" Kakashi said lowly, his forehead protector pushed up as his sharingan was exposed. "I've decided to return.. Madara had no use for me, or Konoha for that matter" Sasuke replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Well.." Kakashi began until Shikamaru appeared before the two, arms crossed over his chest. "We expected as much" he spoke with a darkened tone, though had a goofy grin on his face. "Lady Tsunade would like to see you, Sasuke" he said as he motioned for the two to follow.

At Tsunade's office Sasuke was shoved into a chair, surrounded by ANBU and jonin who were carefully inspecting him. "Think it's just a diversion m'lady?" one jonin said, his eyes not leaving Sasuke who sat there - clearly annoyed. "He will be put into isolation for a week, please keep this secret until I figure out what to do" Tsunade said, both inspecting groups understanding immediately. Meanwhile at the academy Naruto sighed, eying his students carefully. "Hello class, and welcome to the academy" he said, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I know you!" one boy blurted out, his finger pointing at Naruto somewhat fiercely. "Oh..?" Naruto said, raising a brow curiously. "You're the boy who saved the village two years ago!" the boy then said, his eyes lighting up as the other students gasped. "That's right, my mom told me that story!" as girl squealed. "Uh.. yes, I am" Naruto said, a grin appearing on his face. "You're.. awesome" the students said in unison as Naruto laughed. 'I'm awesome!' he thought to himself before crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright class, time for your first lesson!" he then grew serious, the room going silent.

"Naruto-sensei.. Where are we going?" a group of girls asked as Naruto walked the class on the outskirts of town. "We're going to be practicing something really cool" Naruto replied, his forehead protector gleaming in the sunlight. Eventually he and the students came to a stop within a small sized field. "I want you to pair up and practice the clone jutsu" Naruto then spoke up, eying the disappointed faces in an amused manner. "Whaaat?" a boy groaned before the students fanned out into groups of two. "Don't worry, I wasn't good myself when I was your age" Naruto laughed, waiting for the groups to settle before doing an example. "The trick is to own your chakra, imagine creating a being exactly like yourself" he explained slowly, watching each individual try. Some got it, while others failed miserably. "Keep trying!" he said, cheering on the ones remaining until the day came to an end. "We'll meet back up at the classroom tomorrow" he smiled to his students as they left with their parents. Sighing Naruto turned, to face the dimming field until a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned around once more, his blue eyes gleaming happily as they came to rest upon a familiar figure.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, the pink haired female immediately jumping into Naruto's opening arms. "Hii Naruto!" she giggled, placing a kiss to his cheek as he blushed. "Seems your first day went well" she said, entwining her fingers with his as she led him back into the village. "Aha yeah, they're determined little guys.." he said, a beaming smile on his face. "Seems you enjoy being an instructor huh?" Sakura said, staring up to the blonde haired male as he nodded. "If I finish a semester with these guys then I'll be promoted to Jonin" Naruto replied, staring straight ahead. "Look at you, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki.. Great Shinobi!" Sakura giggled as Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yes but not as great as you" he said, gazing down to Sakura lovingly. "Naruto.." Sakura said softly, her cheeks flushing a dark red as she leaned up to kiss him. "NARUTO!" a voice stopped them from kissing as their heads jerked towards the voice. "Ahh, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily as his former instructor walked over to him. "I heard about your first day at the academy, how was it?" Iruka asked, nodding his head to Sakura before gazing back to Naruto. "I loved it, the kids are really great" Naruto responded with a goofy grin.

The week passed by swiftly, Naruto coming to adore his students more and more. Though as his happiness grew his depression did as well. "Sakura.. Why?" Naruto asked her, his blue eyes dimmed. "Naruto.. We.. I just can't be with you anymore!" Sakura yelled, holding back from crying before running into her house. "Ouch.." a voice came from behind him as he turned, eying Kiba closely. "Come on man, don't let a chick bring you down" Kiba said, lightly petting Akamaru's head as Naruto sighed. "Let's go, I was planning on getting some ramen" Kiba said, tugging on Naruto's jacket lightly. "Oh.. okay!" Naruto said, forcing himself to brighten up as they approached Ichiraku Ramen. "Did you hear who's back in town..?" Kiba asked through slurps of ramen. "Mmm, nope" Naruto said, swallowing some broth as Kiba blinked. "Oh.." he said as Naruto tilted his head. "Who's back in town..?" Naruto asked curiously but Kiba waved his hand. "Ah forget it, I forgot you don't know the person" Kiba laughed, trying so desperately to hide his uneasy tone. "Oh, someone from a former mission of yours?" Naruto asked as Kiba immediately nodded. "I see.." Naruto said before he and Kiba entered a long conversation.

"Thanks Kiba, see you tomorrow!" Naruto called before entering his apartment in silence. He instantly removed his jacket, stretching as his fishnet undershirt itched against his skin. "Hm.." he said, eying his kitchen table curiously. "A note?" he blinked, picking up the piece of paper as he read it over. "Naruto. It's short notice but we are removing you from instructing your class at the academy. You have been called to duty on an extremely important long term mission. Everything will be explained to you in the morning. -Tsunade" Naruto blinked, falling back into a chair as he re-read the note carefully. "Aw man, just when I was getting into teaching too!" he sighed, stripping down to his boxers before moving into his bedroom. "Oh well, might as well sleep.." he grumbled, his head falling back onto his pillow after removing his forehead protector. As he drifted off to sleep morning approached more quickly than he expected, grouchily awaking to the sound of a knock on his door. Eventually he got out of bed, his blonde hair a disaster as he yawned - heading to the front door. Unlocking it he turned the doorknob, opening the door until his blue eyes widened.

"Hey" the male with raven hair said, his slate eyes flickering as Naruto stared in silence. "S..Sas" he began to speak until pulling back his left fist. Quickly he landed a sharp punch to Sasuke's left cheek, the male skidding back against the wooden balcony rails. "What the hell?" Sasuke growled, clenching his fists as Naruto landed another punch. "Naruto!" Shikamaru spoke up, pushing him away from Sasuke gently. "Shikamaru look! It's Sasuke!" Naruto said, growling and glaring at the Uchiha. "Yeah, I know.. He came back a week ago" Shikamaru responded with an annoyed sigh. "What..?" Naruto asked, confusion coiling around his slow reacting mind. "Yeah, we just had him in isolation, didn't trust him" Shikamaru explained, watching Naruto narrow his eyes. "I see.." Naruto said after a few moments of silence. "You're in charge of reintroducing Sasuke to the village, also to keep him in order" Shikamaru said before leaving, a smile appearing on his face as he turned around. "Can I come in?" Sasuke asked after studying Naruto, his slate eyes gleaming with interest at the blonde male's half naked figure.

Inside Naruto leaned against the hallway wall, watching Sasuke snoop around like a cat. "A cat.." Naruto said after a moment, Sasuke perking to Naruto's voice. "What?" Sasuke said, raising a brow as he poked his head around the corner from the kitchen. "You remind me of a curious Cat" Naruto simply said, watching Sasuke scowl. "Idiot" he responded before entering the living room. "So, it's obvious you still suck at organization" Sasuke said as Naruto walked in behind him, smacking him across the back of the head. "Don't come waltzing into my house, insulting me" Naruto growled, meeting Sasuke's cold gaze. "Sheesh, Tsunade was wrong about you being happy to see me" Sasuke said, though smirking darkly. "Why did you come back.. After five long years..?" Naruto asked, his blonde hair falling in front of his face. "I lost interest in taking revenge, I already wrongly accused my dear brother of slaughtering my clan.." Sasuke said, a shaken tone to his voice at his last words. "I just.. Missed everyone, and missed living a normal life" Sasuke went on until the two males perked to a knock on the door. "I'll get it.." Sasuke said, carefully watching Naruto stand motionless.

"Sasuke!" a squeal made Naruto's head shoot up as he looked around the corner, staring down the hallway at his front door. "Sakura?" Sasuke blinked, falling to the floor as Sakura clung to him. "You idiot, you freaking idiot!" she said, smacking him multiple times before getting up. Soon the tears followed as she cried, making Naruto's stomach churn. "Make yourselves at home.. I need to get changed" Naruto then spoke up, entering his room as he slammed the door behind him. Sasuke took a seat on Naruto's uncomfortable couch, which Sakura refused to sit down on. "Looks like Team 7 isn't over with afterall..." Sasuke laughed softly, watching Naruto enter the living room. "Seems so" Naruto responded, leaning against the wall as he eyed Sakura. "Um, Sasuke.. Will you come out to dinner with me tonight, to catch up?" Sakura asked, her tone hopeful. "Well.. Sure" Sasuke said, his mouth curving up into a smile only slightly. "Naruto has to come though" Sasuke said as Sakura frowned, her green eyes shifting to Naruto. "He's in charge of me" Sasuke explained before Sakura stood up. "Well, um.. Nevermind then.." she said, walking past Naruto as she left the house in a hurry.

"What was that about..?" Sasuke asked, feeling the cold chill in the air. "She broke up with me" Naruto said, his tone emotionless as Sasuke gasped. "She was actually dating you?" he said, standing up as he stared wide eyed. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto snapped, watching a smile appear on Sasuke's face. "Nothing, just surprised.. I mean she was always rejecting you" he replied, shifting his slate eyes towards Naruto's far wall. "Yeah well.. I'm assuming it's because you came back" Naruto said as Sasuke walked over to the wall, eying the cabinet curiously. "Is that..?" Sasuke's words ended with a tone of question as Naruto come over behind him, eying the middle shelf. "Yes, it's been in there ever since you left.." Naruto said, pushing Sasuke aside as he opened the glass doors - reaching in to grab the forehead protector. "It's definitely not going to fit you now but, want it back..?" Naruto asked, extending his hand out as he offered the forehead protector back to Sasuke. "No.." Sasuke said, looking away from Naruto. "Hey uh, Tsunade wants you to bring me to see her in an hour okay..?" Sasuke said after a moment, keeping his eyes off of Naruto. "Okay.." Naruto replied, confused before putting the forehead protector back in the cabinet.

"Ah Naruto, good to see you" Tsunade smiled as she eyed the two males in front of her desk. "What'd you want, granny" Naruto said in a gloomy manner as the female hokage laughed. "I've called you both here to explain the purpose of this mission" she said, pushing up from her chair as she walked around to the front of her desk. "I want you to show Sasuke around Naruto, get him reintroduced to the village" she said, pointing to Sasuke. "And you, I want you to re-take the chunnin exam.. You are after all still a genin" she smiled slyly, watching Sasuke lower his head in shame. "Seems Naruto has got you beat in that so far!" she laughed before motioning for them to leave. "Also Sasuke, please purchase some new clothes.." she said, gagging at the Uchiha's current outfit. "Hmph.." Sasuke said, growling to Naruto who bursted into laughter as they left Tsunade's office. "You heard granny, let's get you some new attire" Naruto said as they walked side by side down the flight of concrete stairs. "Fine.." Sasuke replied with an unimpressed sigh.

As the two entered the town they were immediately surrounded by people, those of the former teams back when they were younger. "Sasuke Uchiha.." Rock Lee said, studying Sasuke closely as Naruto backed up some - allowing the others to inspect Sasuke. "So, he's returned.. huh?" a voice made Naruto jump as he gazed over to his left, eying Gaara. "Yeah.." Naruto said then blinked, pointing a finger at Gaara. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over your village?" Naruto said as Gaara laughed lightly. "I am here on business, so don't worry" Gaara said as he called to Rock Lee. "Come on, we need to get going so Lady Hokage doesn't bicker" Gaara said as Lee perked, prancing over to Gaara's side. "See ya later, Naruto!" Lee said as Gaara waved, the two then heading off. "SASUKE?" a bleach blonde pushed through the crowd before clinging to Sasuke, a loud oof following soon after. "Don't smother him, Ino Pig!" Sakura growled as the two females began to nag at each other. "N..Narutooo!" Sasuke yelled.

In a flash Naruto had removed Sasuke from the growing crowd, disappearing within a nearby clothing store. "Thank you.." Sasuke sighed, but was soon lost in finding the perfect outfit. Naruto stood back, watching his old friend in silence. "Hey.. Sasuke" Naruto spoke up, eying the outfit Sasuke had so happily chosen. "Hmm..?" Sasuke said, barely paying attention as he entered the changing room. Naruto waited for Sasuke reappear before blinking, his jaw dropping open at Sasuke's clothes. "D..Don't you think those pants are a bit tight..?" Naruto said, gulping as he eyed the leather pants. "No, why?" Sasuke blinked, then clued in to how the pants clung to spots some may like to keep hidden. "Oh.. right.." Sasuke said, immediately running back into the change room. "Let me find you a pair of pants.." Naruto said, looking through a rack of jeans until setting his eyes upon a pair of black ones. "Try these.." Naruto said, tossing them into the room over the opening in the door. "Hmmm.." Sasuke said, clearly observing the pants until shuffling to try them on.

"How do I look?" Sasuke said, opening the door as Naruto nodded. "Nice" he said, eying Sasuke's shirt. It was somewhat tight, clinging to Sasuke's perfectly toned body. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked as Naruto shook his head. "Nope, just hurry up" he said before Sasuke went to the cashier to purchase his clothes. "Oh my.." Naruto heard the cashier giggle as she watched Sasuke closely. "Ugh.. That'll never change" Naruto grumbled before they both left the store. "Okay, now I need to get some groceries.." Naruto said as he led Sasuke to the grocery store a few blocks away. "What are we having for dinner..?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto pick out certain ingredients and packages. "Since I have to babysit you, you're going to be the cook" Naruto said, gazing back over his shoulder at the raven haired male. "Oh.." Sasuke blinked, falling silent behind Naruto as he watched his every move. Soon the two were back on the street, walking in a dark silence while the same group as before followed.

It wasn't long before they both reached Naruto's apartment, where the group stopped at the door. "Sasuke isn't allowed out, so go away" Naruto said, slamming the door before locking it. With a sigh he sat the grocery bags down on the kitchen table before disappearing into the washroom. "I'll start dinner then.." Sasuke said, beginning to put away the ingredients he didn't need for tonight's meal. Meanwhile Naruto stripped down to nothing as he sat his forehead protector down on the sink. He had a lot to take in, his bestfriend returning after five years and now having to babysit him? Eventually Naruto turned the tap on, stepping in to a warm shower to clear his thoughts. After 40 long minutes Naruto blinked, raising his head up to the now cold water. A smell caught his attention, one that urged him to investigate immediately. Turning the taps off and wrapping a towel around his waist, Naruto walked out from the washroom and into the kitchen. "Oh, you're finally done?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto inspect the stove curiously. "What is this..?" Naruto asked, reaching to dip a finger in the goop. Quickly Sasuke slapped his hand away, pointing a wooden spoon threateningly. "Don't touch!" the Uchiha said as Naruto blinked, grinning slyly.

Sitting down to dinner Naruto continuously mocked Sasuke's girly outburst, something Sasuke knew he'd never live down. "Don't touch, I'm a little house wife who worked so hard on preparing a meal!" Naruto laughed, slurping back the delicious soup - though he'd never tell Sasuke that. "Shut up, idiot!" Sasuke growled, flinging a napkin at the blonde haired male. "Hey now, don't get more girly Sasu" Naruto mocked Sasuke some more before being flung to the floor. In an instant Sasuke was ontop of Naruto, gazing down into his blue eyes as the blonde stared into cold slate ones. "Shut.. up" Sasuke said, his black hair just barely touching Naruto's cheeks. "Sasuke.. Get off of me!" Naruto said, struggling beneath the male's weight as he successfully sat up. Sasuke stumbled slightly, coming down on Naruto's lap at the two locked eyes. "Uh.." Sasuke gulped, quickly standing up as he began to put the dishes in the sink. "Go shower, I'll handle the dishes.." Naruto said, smacking Sasuke upside the head as he growled - following orders.

In the shower Sasuke grumbled softly, the steam creating droplets of water on the shower walls. "Sasuke, hurry the hell up" Naruto said, shuffling outside the washroom door. "I just got in here, idiot" Sasuke called back to him until Naruto opened the door, growling. "Someone's at the door for you" he said which sparked Sasuke's interest. Soon he was dressed in a pair of Naruto's pajama pants, which were a bit baggy on him. "Oh, hello Sakura" Sasuke said, catching sight of Naruto from the corner of his eye. "Um, can I talk to you.. outside?" Sakura asked as Naruto sighed, nodding his head to Sasuke. "Sure.." he said, closing the front door as he stepped outside. "I don't mind if Naruto comes on a date with us, I mean dinner.." she said, looking to the ground. "I'll talk to him about it, he is in charge of me after all" Sasuke said, opening the door as he called in to Naruto. "Naruto, is it alright if we go out to dinner tomorrow with Sakura?" Sasuke yelled, receiving a muffled 'sure, whatever' from Naruto. "We'll meet you for a rice dinner at 6pm" Sasuke said, re-entering Naruto's apartment before closing the front door.

"Great, now I have to put up with her obsessing over you.." Naruto sighed, entering his bedroom. "I have to ask Tsunade something in the morning, so let me get some sleep" Naruto said, throwing himself down onto his bed as Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever loser" he said and laid down on the uncomfortable couch, tugging at the sheet he was given to cover up with. "Goodnight, idiot" Sasuke whispered silently, smirking at Naruto's low growl. Throughout the night Naruto tossed and turned, sleep refusing to meet his needs. Sitting up he stared out at the sky slowly brightening, the sun barely making it's appearance above the Hokage faces. When his alarm went off at 7am he groggily stood up, changing into the usual shinobi attire. "Sasuke, wake u-" Naruto began to speak until he poked his head into the kitchen, narrowing his eyes at the plate of breakfast on the table. Quickly looking around he moved closer to it, containing his urge to drool as Sasuke appeared, raising a wooden spoon at him. "Gah!" Naruto said, beginning to back up. "Eat, hurry up.." Sasuke then said, going to change into his new clothes. Sitting down Naruto blinked, but soon found himself stuffing his face.

When they entered Tsunade's office Sasuke took to standing behind Naruto, listening to what the blonde was going to say. "Granny, I want to keep teaching my class.." Naruto said, slamming his hands down onto Tsunade's desk. "Your duty is to keep tabs on Sasuke, not teach children" Tsunade replied, narrowing her eyes. "Can't I do both?" Naruto growled, watching Tsunade shift her gaze to Sasuke. "What will Sasuke do then, stand around?" she questioned Naruto who blinked, straightening up as he thought. "He can be my assistant" Naruto then responded which pricked at Tsunade's shell. "Assistant huh?" she said, resting her chin on her one hand. "Well.. It might make Iruka feel better, he doesn't want to be your fill-in" she laughed. "I'll agree to this Naruto, but please make sure to maintain focus on both things" she said before dismissing them. "Woohoo!" Naruto grinned, pumping a fist into the air as Sasuke sighed. "Assistant..?" he lowered his head, clearly annoyed. "Oh, Sasuke.. In a week's time you'll be requested to take the chunnin exam" Tsunade added before shoving both males out of her office.

On the way down to the academy Naruto seemed in his glory, his smile beaming as he greeted some civilians. Sasuke watched the blonde with close interest, coming to realize something particular. "You've changed.." Sasuke found the words exiting his mouth as Naruto blinked, turning to face the other. "What..?" Naruto asked, his smile disappearing slowly. "Everyone.. They're happy to talk to you, they're not afraid of you.." Sasuke said, his tone somewhat wavering. "Naruto saved the village" a voice came from behind the two as Kiba and Akamaru made their appearance. Sasuke blinked, remembering back to when Madara had brought something up like that. He remembered brushing it aside, but he did indeed clue in to the part of Naruto saving the village. "Everyone had faith in him, and now he's a hero of Konoha" Kiba said, patting Naruto on the shoulder. "He definitely earned everyone's respect" he smiled to Naruto who chuckled softly. "I'm just happy I've finally been recognized as an equal to everyone else.." he said, looking to Sasuke who could only stare at him. "Well, we better get going to the academy.. Classes start in five!" Naruto exclaimed as the three, including Akamaru entered the front building.


	2. Chapter 2

In the classroom Naruto eyed his students, his blue eyes gleaming with happiness. "Hello class, how was your weekend?" Naruto asked as the students bursted into conversation. Sasuke watched in silence, still amazed at how much Naruto had changed. "Hey, Naruto-sensei who is that?" a girl asked, pointing over to Sasuke who stepped back some. "Oh, class that's right!" Naruto chuckled, motioning for Sasuke to come over. "He will be our new assistant! His name is-" Naruto's words were cut off as Sasuke spoke up. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the one who'll be helping your sensei" Sasuke forced a smile as the kids eyed him curiously while others hid behind Naruto. "Don't worry guys, he may look scary but he's really cool" Naruto laughed before telling the kids to take their seats. "So sensei, what will we be learning today?" the class asked as Naruto leaned back against his desk, thinking. "How about we do a written test?" Naruto said, clapping his hands together before the complaining started. "I'm just kidding! How about we go explore the outskirts of town?" he said, immediately gaining the class's interest again. "But, just because you don't have to do a written test does not mean you won't have to do a physical test!"

As he, Sasuke and the students walked out from the academy they walked to the treeline, moving onto a dirt path. "When we get to our point of destination, I want you all to sit in a circle" Naruto said, the students nodding their heads. When they reached the open area in the forest the students took to sitting in a circle as they giggled and chatted. "Alright class!" Naruto spoke up, standing in the middle of the circle. "Today, we're going to be learning about Genjutsu" Naruto said, calling Sasuke over. "Sasuke here is a master at genjutsu, he's able to make you believe a simple illusion is real" Naruto said, pinching Sasuke's neck lightly. "Uh.. yeah!" Sasuke said, silencing a low growl as he began to explain down to the very core of what genjutsu is. "Sensei.. Can we perform genjutsu..?" the students later asked as Naruto laughed. "You guys will someday, but that's up to your team leader to decide" he said. "Our team leader..?" a group of kids asked as Naruto nodded. "When you graduate from the academy you all will be separated into squads of three, four including your sensei" he smiled, remembering the old days.

The day dragged on until class was dismissed at 4pm, giving Naruto and Sasuke two hours to prepare for the dinner reunion with Sakura. "You did good, assistant" Naruto grinned over at Sasuke who snorted, ignoring his sly remark. "Aren't you going to change?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto's outfit. "Why should I?" Naruto blinked, looking at his clothing. "This outfit shows my place in the village, not like I'm going somewhere special anyway" Naruto said. "Er.. Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sasuke said as they stopped at the village treeline. "Sure, what's up?" Naruto asked, looking over to Sasuke with curious blue hues. "How are you taking the breakup between you and Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his slate eyes scanning Naruto's face. "Seriously?" Naruto blinked, surprised at his friend's sudden question. "Well..." he said, looking to the ground for a moment. "Hard" he spoke slowly, his voice wavering from dark to high with one single word. "Did you, love her..?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto's head snap up. "I don't know, I mean yeah she meant a lot.. and it hurts like hell to have lost her.." Naruto said, sighing as he looked the other way.

"I was with her for a whole year, we were always together.. It just seemed, so natural to have her in my life" Naruto said, looking to a tree. "I mean, I didn't think she'd just up and leave me like that.." he said, his words almost breaking. "And it's for reasons that I didn't even know of.." he sighed, his tone lowering. "Sasuke, I'm just going to let you two have dinner alone.. okay?" Naruto said, looking back over to Sasuke who's eyes widened. Crystal clear tears were upon the blonde's cheeks but were quickly wiped away. "Where will you be..?" Sasuke asked, acting as though he didn't see Naruto's actions. "I'll just be across at Ino's flower shop" Naruto said, forcing a smile. "Okay.." Sasuke nodded as they both began to head back into the town. Sakura meanwhile was applying lipgloss before adjusting her cute dress. "Today is the day I get Sasuke!" she giggled, leaving her house as the clock showed 5:45pm. Naruto and Sasuke were already at the rice shop, sitting at a table until Sakura appeared. "Have fun.." Naruto said and left in a hurry. Sakura blinked, but shrugged and sat down across from Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Ino smiled as she watched him enter her shop. "What brings you here?" she asked, coming out from behind the counter. "Just not wanting to get inbetween Sasuke and Sakura" Naruto replied, eying some Orchid's gleaming beneath a light. "Oh, are they on a date?" Ino asked, wrinkling her nose somewhat. "Just a team reunion" Naruto said, smiling a bit as Ino frowned. "I see.." she said, looking to the Orchid's as well. "So Sasuke, how have you been?" Sakura asked, smiling over to her former team mate as he eyed her. "I've been okay, getting stronger and what not" Sasuke said, pulling apart his chopsticks as he began to eat his rice. "Naruto and I just broke up, I'm happy about it" Sakura said after they both got done sharing stories from over the years. "Happy?" Sasuke said, raising a brow as he shuffled in his seat. "Yeah, I mean Naruto was so obsessive.. And full of himself!" Sakura said, beginning to go on and on about how bad the blonde was. Sasuke, slowly feeling his blood begin to boil accidently knocked over his glass of water before realizing what he did.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned for the raven haired male. "Yeah, I'm fine just tried shooing a fly away" he plastered on a fake smile before cleaning the water up with some napkins. "Anyway, I need to head back.." Sasuke said, leaving some money on the table before rushing outside. "Naruto!" Sasuke called to the blonde who was laughing over whatever with Ino. "Oh, I have to get going" Naruto said as Ino pouted but nodded. "See ya around Naruto!" Ino called to him as he began to walk back to his apartment with Sasuke. "How was it?" Naruto asked, not daring to look over at Sasuke. "Boring" Sasuke responded immediately before falling silent. "Heh.." Naruto chuckled, but followed Sasuke's silence as they walked through the busy streets. Back at the apartment Naruto sighed, removing his jacket and undershirt as he moved into the kitchen in only his pants and forehead protector. "Sasuke, don't worry about making me dinner" Naruto said, smiling a bit to his friend who blinked. "Won't you get hungry?" Sasuke asked but Naruto shook his head. "I have instant ramen, don't worry!"

"Well okay but.. Want to split on some sake?" Sasuke asked, walking into the kitchen in a pair of Naruto's pajama pants. "Hmm.. Well, we do work the afternoon classes tomorrow so.. sure" Naruto said, deciding not to eat his ramen right away. As the two males took to sitting on the living room floor they sat two large bottles of sake in the middle of them before beginning to drink. "And I was all.. You perv, stop drooling over me!" Naruto said, his voice loud as he took another sip of sake. "He seriously drooled over you?" Sasuke said, his words slurred followed by loud laughter. "Oh my god, yes! Whenever I did my sexy jutsu!" Naruto gagged from laughing too hard before they turned their heads to the front door. "I'll get it.." Sasuke said, pushing himself up to his feet as he stumbled to the door. "Oh hiii Sakura" Sasuke said, a hiccup following his words. "Is Naruto home?" Sakura asked and Sasuke shook his head, raising his left foot in a quiet 'shhh meaning'. Naruto blinked, his vision somewhat blurry as he listened to the two share words. "Oh, okay well.. I just wanted to let you know that I want to go out with you.." Sakura said as Sasuke tensed.

Naruto eyed the raven haired male's muscles twitch in his arms and back. "What?" Sasuke said, his voice ab it loud as Sakura repeated herself. "Naruto isn't great anyway!" she said, adding a bit of happiness to her voice before beginning to go on and on about Naruto once more. "Sakura.." Sasuke said after a moment, his fists clenching. "Shut up!" he growled, his body now beginning to shake. "You know nothing of Naruto, how can you go on and on about how bad he is?" he yelled as Naruto watched from the living room, somewhat in a world of his own. "I've only been back for two weeks yet I've seen how much Naruto has changed! He's amazing, anyone would be blessed to have him as a lover!" Sasuke spat, inhaling deeply before yelling some more. "You are clearly ungrateful and unaware of just how much Naruto cares for you! And what's more, you call him useless? He saved the village!" he said before slamming the door in Sakura's face. "Annoying female.." Sasuke sighed and stumbled back into the living room.

"Woah, what just happened?" Naruto said, downing the rest of his sake as he toppled over onto his right side. "Oh uh, nothing" Sasuke said, watching his friend with amusment. "Oh hey, did I tell you about the time I caught Kakashi and Iruka?" Naruto then said, sitting up quickly. "What'd they do?" Sasuke asked, now interested as the blonde laughed deviously. "Okay okay, well I was taking a walk around the village say.. a year ago and I saw them together" the blonde said as Sasuke nodded, taking in what has been said. "Well, they weren't just talking.. They were like making out!" Naruto laughed, holding his stomach as he toppled over onto his side again in laughter. "Whaaat?" Sasuke exclaimed, his slate eyes widening before he too was laughing. "Oh hell yeah man, they were all over each other!" Naruto said until he sat back up, calming himself down. "Hey, Sasuke.. I'm glad you're back" he said, a smile appearing on his flushed face. "Me too.." Sasuke said, staring at the floor.

The next day Naruto awoke to the sound of yelling. Annoyed he opened his eyes, realizing he had passed out on the living room floor. "How could you say those things to me, Sasuke?" the voice was Sakura's. Listening closely Naruto blinked, automatically assuming Sasuke and Sakura were in a fight. "You can't go and say such things about Naruto.. He really does care for you Sakura.. I mean hell, he was crying yesterday" Naruto heard Sasuke's voice which was now soft. "Crying.. for me?" Sakura said as Sasuke responded with a silent yes. "Why..?" she asked as Sasuke groaned. "He cares for you, okay?" Sasuke said and with some moments of silence, Naruto heard Sakura leave. Quickly the blonde pretended to be asleep as he heard the Uchiha returning to the living room. "I know you're awake, idiot" Sasuke said, kicking Naruto in a playful manner. "We need to get ready, afternoon classes start in an hour" Sasuke chuckled and went to getting changed. "I need to buy some more clothes too, wearing one outfit is annoying"

"Naruto, Sasuke.. wait up!" Shikamaru ran up behind them, panting. "You guys aren't going to be teaching for the rest of the month" he said, catching his breath. "Uh, why?" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. "Tsunade wants you two to train.. Sasuke's chunnin exam is coming up and you Naruto, your promotion test is coming up" Shikamaru said as the two males groaned. "Who's taking over my class?" Naruto asked, worry in his tone until he eyed the pineapple haired male's smile. "Kiba will be, he gladly accepted your old job" Shikamaru said as Naruto laughed. "Oh gosh, wonder how poor Akamaru will like the kids" the blonde grinned, thinking of the sight. "You will be expected to check in on him though, he's still used to this whole instructor business" Shikamaru said then said his farewells. "Okay then well.. Shall we go train?" Naruto asked Sasuke who shrugged, following behind the blonde in a sluggish manner.

"You have two weeks to be ready, Sasuke" Naruto said as they stood within the very first training grounds they were ever in as kids. "I know, boss" Sasuke smirked as Naruto scoffed. "You'll be going against genin too, so don't use that curse mark of yours.." Naruto then grew serious until Sasuke frowned, showing off his neck. "That thing has long since disappeared" Sasuke said as Naruto studied the Uchiha's neck, blinking in confusion. "Oh, okay!" he smiled until sitting down on the grass. As the day progressed Naruto watched Sasuke train without pause, something that amazed him. "Hey, you two.. Wanna come over for a party tonight?" Ino asked both Naruto and Sasuke, stopping them from heading back to the apartment. "What's the party for?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow as Ino shrugged. "I don't know but, it's going to be awesome.. Lee wants you guys to come!" she said and ran off, leaving the two in a cloud of confusion. "Well..?" Sasuke asked the blonde who nodded. "Since I don't teach anymore, might as well make the best of my nights!" Naruto grinned.

After Sasuke had finished purchasing more clothes Naruto and him walked back to the apartment to change. Naruto changed into a pair of navy blue jeans followed by a white t-shirt with his clan's symbol imprinted on the back. Sasuke on the other hand changed into that pair of leather pants, followed by a tight leather vest with a fishnet undershirt beneath it. "Going to a party or out to impress the ladies?" Naruto asked as he studied Sasuke, head to toe. "Who knows" Sasuke smirked, eying Naruto's clothes. "You look like a bum, idiot" Sasuke laughed as Naruto rolled his eyes, leaving his apartment. When they reached Lee's house they were quickly invited in, only to witness just how many people were there. "Sasuke, Naruto!" Ino pranced over to them, eyes gleaming happily. "I'm so happy you two could come!" she said as Lee and Gaara walked over to them. "Nice to see you two" Gaara said, a smile on his face as Lee nodded. "Enjoy the party" Lee said before he and Gaara headed off into the crowd.

Sasuke soon found himself as the center of attention with some girls, and guys while Naruto sat on Lee's couch. "Oh hey Naruto!" Kiba said, throwing himself down onto the couch beside the blonde. "Kiba!" Naruto smiled, punching his friend in the arm playfully. "You here alone, ain't got a lady friend?" Kiba grinned as Naruto looked away, mumbling. "Hey, wanna have a few drinks with me? Lee's got a whole table of sake!" the canine loving male said as he tugged Naruto off of the couch and over to the table. Just as the music turned to an upbeat song Naruto and Kiba were on their seventh drink, their faces flushed a soft pink. "Oh my god, I love this song!" Naruto said, beginning to dance like an idiot - though in his mind he was top dog of dancers. "Ha!" Kiba laughed and soon joined in, his and Naruto's bodies coming closer and closer to touching. Soon the dancefloor, aka Lee's living room was crowded with a circle of people. In the middle Kiba and Naruto danced, their hips grinding against one another's as people cheered them on. Sasuke, who was oblivious moved through the crowd before feeling his mouth drop open.

"Yahooo!" Kiba laughed, his arms snaked around Naruto's neck as other people joined in with partners of their own. Soon others were following the two male's dirty dancing routine before they left the dancefloor. Laughing Naruto finished off the remaining quarter bottle of sake as Kiba stood in front of him. "Nice moves there" Kiba grinned as Naruto chuckled, his eyes then widening as Kiba pressed him back against the wall. "I have some of my own though.." Kiba whispered gently, his left hand pinning Naruto's hands above his head as his free hand rested gently on Naruto's right hip. "K..Kiba" Naruto stuttered, his vision becoming blurry as he felt the male press his lips to his own. After that the world around him went black, his mind spinning in a sickening way. What seemed like an eternity after Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself resting on Sasuke's lap. Painfully he sat up, his hair a disaster as he eyed the Uchiha male. "Awake, idiot?" Sasuke growled, his tone extremely cold. "Yeah" Naruto said, confusion in his voice as Sasuke got off of the couch.

"What happened at the party?" Naruto asked, sitting cross legged on the couch. "Well let's see.. You got drunk, dirty danced with Kiba, made out with Kiba, passed out and oh.. Did I mention made out with Kiba?" Sasuke said, his slate eyes flashing darkly. "Wait, what?" Naruto blinked, his stomach churning as he leaned forward. "You heard me" Sasuke said before Naruto toppled over onto the floor, gagging. "Bucket.. Now!" he said as Sasuke hurried to get the garbage. Naruto immediately threw up into the garbage, his head pounding as his stomach burned. "Damn it.." he groaned, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he leaned back against the couch. "I don't remember a thing" Naruto said, sighing lightly. "Well, lay down.. Sleep off your hang over.." Sasuke said, pointing to Naruto's room. "Fine fine.." the blonde responded and stood up, carefully making his way into his room before collasping onto his bed.

Meanwhile Sasuke waited outside of Naruto's bedroom door, watching a half hour tick by slowly until leaving the apartment. Walking the streets he eyed the sun touching the top of the Hokage faces before making a left. Approaching the Inuzuka residence he knocked on the front door, slate eyes flashing murderously as Kiba came to the door. "Oh hey Sasu-" Kiba's words were cut short as Sasuke stared at him coldly. "Woah, dude what's wrong?" Kiba asked as Sasuke cleared his throat, easing his anger level. "Why in the hell did you kiss Naruto?" he asked, Kiba's face turning a dark shade of red. "Oh.. uh.." Kiba blinked, thinking for a moment before sighing. "Well you see, not like you'd know though.. I've had a crush on Naruto for two years now" Kiba confessed, Sasuke's eyes narrowing for a moment. "You have a crush on Naruto?"


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the two remaining weeks passed as Sasuke was entered into the chunnin exams. Passing the main exam with flying colors he was moved on into the final rounds, immediately coming out on top against his opponent. The following week he'd be titled as a new chunin which was an extreme accomplishment for him. Naruto on the other hand was in a meeting with the Hokage, which to Sasuke seemed to last forever. Finally Naruto walked out of the office, a smile on his features. "You are looking at Konoha's newest Jonin!" he beamed, fist pumping the air as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Congrats to you too" Naruto said before perking. "Also, Tsunade said you're free to leave my apartment anytime now" the blonde smiled, beginning to leave the Hokage building. "Wait what, I can live on my own now?" Sasuke asked, running up behind Naruto. "Yep, since you're a chunnin you're trusted enough" Naruto said, causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks.

Outside Naruto was greeted by Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Iruka who all praised him on becoming a Jonin. "Now you'll be able to go on missions with me!" Shikamaru laughed, patting Naruto's shoulder. "Well, I'm being sent out on a mission later on tonight" Naruto said, his hands proudly on his hips as Sasuke watched from a distance. "Seriously?" Kiba asked, curious to know about it. "Yeah, gotta watch over some lady while she heads back to Gaara's village" Naruto said, explaining the purpose of his mission. "Apparently there's some tough guys after her so, Tsunade appointed me as the one for this mission" he smiled, receiving high fives and hugs before the crowd scattered. "You're going on a mission.. Tonight?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they headed back to his apartment. "Yeah, why?" the blonde responded as Sasuke shook his head. "Just wondering, but uh.. Is it okay if I stay at your place until I can find one of my own?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm off" Naruto said, adjusting his clothes as he double checked for his kunai, shuriken and scrolls. "I'll be back in about a week's time!" he said and left with no other words. Sasuke sat in silence for hours, the apartment seeming like a jail cell. "Idiot.." Sasuke sighed then stood up, sneaking down the hallway and into Naruto's room. Once in the blonde's room he looked around silently, his slate eyes coming to rest on three pictures. One was of the old team 7 while the other two was a picture of the Fourth Hokage and some lady with Orange hair. "Huh.." Sasuke said, eying the two pictures carefully until a loud pounding on the front door shook him from his thoughts. "Sasuke!" a voice screamed as he flew open the front door, coming face to face with Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, what do you want?" Sasuke blinked as the other male barged into the apartment. "Listen, Naruto is in serious trouble" he said, his eyes wide as Sasuke immediately listened.

"The shinobi who are going against him are after the Nine Tails within him" Shikamaru said as he and Sasuke leapt from tree to tree. "What, the Akatsuki?" Sasuke growled and was surprised at Shikamaru's answer. "No, we aren't quite sure as to why they suddenly changed their plans" Shikamaru said, his tone flickering with worry. "They were waiting, knowing Naruto would be promoted to a Jonin" Sasuke said, immediately cluing in to the situation. "Whoever reported this mission must be in on the scandal.." Sasuke growled softly, his speed picking up as they disappeared through the trees. "Naruto Uzumaki, hurry it up!" the female called to Naruto who sighed, pulling the cart up the hillside in silence. Far behind Shikamaru and Sasuke were fighting off some shinobi who were ordered to keep a look out fo any who dared to interfere. "We have to hurry.." Sasuke said, slicing the throat of one guy as he began to run again.

As the night grew Naruto eventually reached the top of the hill, his blue eyes locking on to what seemed to be a shrine. "Naruto, can you please deliver this scroll to the monk inside?" the female asked and he nodded, oblivious to what was to follow. He entered the shrine quietly, his eyes adjusting to his now pitch black surroundings until he heard a snapping noise. In an instant candles lit, his vision blurry for a moment until he adjusted to the bright room. "What the hell?" he blinked, rubbing his eyes until a dark haired male appeared before him. "Hello, Jinchuriki.." the male grinned before vanishing, leaving Naruto stunned until the walls became covered in random symbols. "Hey!" Naruto yelled, running over to one wall as he pounded on it. With no response he growled, creating a shadow clone before forming a rasengan. Quickly he slammed it against the wall but blinked, watching the wall repair itself immediately.

"Narutooo!" Sasuke called as he stopped at the top of the hill, breathing hard as a group of shinobi, including the female and unknown male looked to him. Shikamaru eventually came up beside the raven haired male before gazing to the shrine. Inside Naruto continued trying to get out, though clearly it was pointless. Now as the symbols scattered amongst the floor beneath him he grew weaker, his blue eyes flashing red before the world around him went dark. Inside his conscience he was face to face with Kyuubi, his hands clenching the seal's bars. "Naruto-kun.. We meet again" the Fox laughed darkly, remembering the interuption from Minato two years ago. "I want you to remove the seal this time, set me free.." Kyuubi purred. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get into the shrine as Shikamaru finished off the remaining shinobi, thankful for the moon's light.

"How in the hell do I get in there?" Sasuke growled, looking for a way in until beginning to think. "Hey listen, I think I know how to get in there.." Shikamaru said, scanning over the shrine carefully. In a moment the shrine's roof exploded, a red glow coming from within it as Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped back in a panic. Quickly reacting the male Uchiha jumped up, his sharingan activating as he took in the sight below. "Naruto.." his voice dimmed, Shikamaru jumping up next to him as he gasped. "Oh crap.." he said, eying Naruto's body becoming wrapped up in the Demon Fox's chakra. "Stupid Fox.." Sasuke sighed, though worried he acted as if it were nothing serious. Jumping down next to Naruto he gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, his eyes falling shut until he opened them - eying both Naruto and Kyuubi. "You.." the Fox growled, it's eyes flashing red as Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

Immediately Sasuke leapt at Naruto, a kunai in his hand before slashing at the coiled up chakra. In an instant Naruto stopped himself from removing the seal, his body growing weak. "You damned Uchiha!" Kyuubi roared until Sasuke removed himself from Naruto's mind. Moments later Naruto awoke to Sasuke lightly patting his face, his eyes still possessing his sharingan. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, staring down into the blonde's blue eyes until he fell unconcious. "Let's get him back to Konoha.." Sasuke said as Shikamaru nodded before they both took off in a hurry. "I'm going to hate what the Hokage has to say about this.." Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head as he kept his pace slow for Sasuke - who was so generously carrying Naruto on his back. "Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on this idiot until he's better" Sasuke chuckled softly, though secretly glad.

Back in Konoha Tsunade went about her tantrum, both Shikamaru and Sasuke putting up with it until she calmed down. "Is he okay?" she asked, settling down in her chair as the two nodded. "I'll keep watch on him until he's better" Sasuke offered as Tsunade snorted, nodding her head. "I'm counting on you, Sasuke" she said before dismissing them. "Narutoo.." Sasuke called to his friend lightly, watching him sleep as he sat on a chair next to his bed. "Mm.." Naruto grumbled, rolling over onto his right side before falling from the bed. Sitting up in a flash he blinked, blue eyes wide as Sasuke snickered softly. "Sasuke!" Naruto pointed a finger, growling lowly. "Why in the hell am I back at home?" he asked, standing up but wincing soon after. "Take it easy idiot, Shikamaru and I just saved your ass.." the Uchiha responded rather coldly.

"So, that's what happened huh..?" Naruto said after Sasuke was done explaining. "Yes" he responded with the nod of his head. "We almost lost you" Sasuke said, standing up from the chair as he walked out of Naruto's room. "Also, hurry up and get changed into something fancy.. Lee has invited us to a private party.. He says it's important" Sasuke then said, entering the bathroom to change into something decent. Naruto blinked, tilting his head slightly before moving over to his closet. From there he pulled out a black pair of dress pants followed by a white dress shirt. He eyed his forehead protector resting carefully on his side table, deciding to wear it regardless. As he adjusted it he grinned, fixing his hair a bit before gazing back in his mirror. "Sasuke.." Naruto said his friend's name almost breathlessly while his body turned to face the Uchiha.

"What..?" Sasuke blinked, looking down at himself. He had on a pair of black dress pants, followed by a dark blue dress shirt that so perfectly went down into a v-shape near the collar. To top that all off he had his clan's symbol on a necklace in the area which exposed a teasing amount of his collarbone. "You look.." Naruto cleared his throat, straightening up. "Hot?" Sasuke grinned as he watched Naruto twitch and turn away. "Let's go, idiot" Sasuke laughed, slipping on his pair of dress shoes while Naruto took his time in finding and putting his own on. The two walked side by side, their hair rustling in the gentle summer breeze until they reached Lee's house. Not long after they were inside, taking in only a small amount of people - all of which they knew. "Guys, so happy you could make it!" Lee said happily, his eyes gleaming as Gaara came up behind him. "Yes, welcome you two" Gaara said, smiling a bit.

Naruto began to chat with Ino, Kiba and Hinata while Sasuke watched from a distance, his eyes not leaving the blonde male. Though in a short amont of time everyone gathered in front of Lee and Gaara, excitement and confusion lingering within the household. "We want to thank all of you for showing up, it means a lot to us" Lee said, giving everyone a thumbs up. "Just get on with it already!" Naruto said, some people laughing as Gaara smirked. "Okay, to say things bluntly.. Lee and I are engaged" Gaara said, the room going silent. "Whaaaat?" Naruto said, confusion stabbing him in his somewhat useless brain. "They're getting married, idiot" Sasuke said, smacking him gently as Lee nodded. "Dude, woah.. woah.. Awesome!" Naruto said, now cluing in as he gave the two thumbs up. "I call being the bride's maid!" he said prancing about. "So, you want to wear a dress and hold a bouquet of flowers?" Sasuke asked, his slate eyes flashing almost lustfully before the room broke out into laughter.

"I cannot believe you two hooked up!" Naruto said, chatting with Gaara off to the side as Lee was surrounded by the girls. "Yeah, we started seeing each other back when we tried bringing Sasuke back the first time" Gaara said as Naruto nodded, still taking in the information. "I honestly pictured you marrying Sakura.." Gaara said, causing a pain in Naruto's heart to churn his stomach. "Nah.. She dumped me" Naruto said, Gaara's expression immediately showing sympathy. "Sorry Naruto, though I heard you're quite the catch around here.." Gaara laughed, pointing to Kiba who was eying him up. "Uh.. OH" Naruto said, coughing as he looked away from the brown haired male. Kiba soon approached the two and Gaara slunk away quickly. "Hey, Naruto" Kiba smiled as Naruto leaned back against the wall slightly. "Uh.. Hey Kiba" Naruto said, a smile on his face. "Wanna go out for ramen after this?" Kiba asked as Sasuke shot Naruto a deadly glare. "Um.. Uh.." Naruto stuttered, his blue eyes meeting Sasuke's slate ones until Kiba grabbed his attention again. "Oh uh, yeah sure Kiba!" Naruto said, feeling Sasuke's eyes on him once again.

After the small party Naruto left with Kiba, the two walking side by side as they approached Ichiraku Ramen. Akamaru had followed behind them and took to sitting outside of the shop as they ordered their ramen. "It's my treat" Kiba smiled as Naruto's eyes gleamed with happiness. "Thanks!" he said and began to pig out as Kiba smiled once more, beginning to eat his own ramen. Sasuke walked past the shop casually, eyes gleaming with what seemed to be jealousy until he smacked into Kakashi. "Kakashi!" Sasuke said, jumping back as he looked to Iruka who was extremely red in the face. "Oh god, Naruto's drunk talk was right wasn't it..?" Sasuke said as Kakashi blinked, raising a brow in question. "We..Were you two making out?" Sasuke said, his eyes twitching as Iruka hid his face quickly. "Oh boy uhh.." Kakashi looked to Iruka who hid behind him. "Yeah" Kakashi then answered plainly, watching a shiver move through Sasuke's body. "Seems Kiba and Naruto have that mastered too" Kakashi said, looking to the ramen shop.

Sasuke twitched, bolting into the shop as he eyed Kiba and Naruto - not making out. Instead they were posing for a camera, their heads touching as they made faces. "Sasuke?" Naruto blinked, looking to where the raven haired male once stood. "Okay then.." Naruto said as Kiba scowled. "Hey Naruto, can I tell you something?" Kiba asked the blonde who blinked, looking back over to him. "Sure, go ahead" Naruto smiled as Kiba cleared his throat, tugging at his collar. "Well uh.." he stuttered, looking down at the counter before looking back to Naruto. "Truth is.. I've uh, had a crush on you for two years now.." Kiba said, Naruto's blue eyes widening in surprise as he shot up from the stool. "What?" he said, backing up some as Kiba immediately frowned. "You're.. disappointed aren't you?" he said, his tone hurt as Naruto shook his head. "No, no.. Just, surprised" he said as he sat back down, his chest raising and falling as he calmed down.

From outside Sasuke growled, his slate eyes flashing red before he headed back to Naruto's apartment. There he curled up on the uncomfortable couch, too annoyed and disgusted to change out of his clothes. He didn't exactly know why he was so messed up over this stupid problem, but he hated this growing feeling in his heart. It felt like he was being weighed down by extremely heavy rocks beneath the ocean's surface. That night Naruto didn't return home, nor did he until the following night. "Kiba and I are dating!" he said when he finally returned home to a creepy and gloomy Sasuke. "How sweet" the Uchiha responded and stood up, his things packed in a bag. "I'm moving in with Kakashi until I can find a place of my own, thanks for allowing me to stay here" he said and with that, left - slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

-Three months later-

"Well, he dumped me!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing himself down into a chair in Tsunade's office. "Oh, poor baby" Tsunade said, faking a pout as she stood up walking to the front of her desk. "There isn't time to be thinking of such things though, we have more important matters" she said, tapping Naruto's forehead protector lightly. "I am promoting you, Naruto Uzumaki" she said, placing her hands on her hips as she motioned for the blonde to stand. "Uhh.. To what?" Naruto blinked as he eyed the granny curiously. "Starting today, you are now a member of the Anbu Black Ops" Tsunade said, her voice serious as Naruto blinked. "Wha-What how?" he asked as Tsunade laughed. "You have completed the most A-rank missions over even the elite Jonin" she said, pride in her eyes. "I believe it'll do you some good, and it gives you time off too!" she smiled, pointing to Shizune who stood with some clothes in her hands. "Your outfit is here, but it is up to you to create a mask" she said, pointing to the porcelain template.

Naruto immediately headed home, his outfit hidden away in a bag as he opened his apartment door. There standing in the doorway was Sasuke, dressed in normal shinobi attire as Kiba stood next to him. "Dog boy has something to say to you" Sasuke said as Kiba gulped, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry Naruto, I just.. I just lost feelings for you.. I ho.. hope we can still be fri..friends" he said as Sasuke let go of his collar. "Um.. okay" Naruto said, watching Kiba take off in a flash. "What the hell?" Naruto blinked, walking in past Sasuke who grabbed for his arm after closing the front door. "Mr. Uzumaki has taken a step in the ranks.. huh?" Sasuke eyed Naruto who blinked, his eyes narrowing for a moment until he grinned. "You peeping little.." Naruto hushed his words as he immediately freaked out. "Ah, Sasuke you're not supposed to know!" he whined, dropping his head low until Sasuke chuckled softly. "Know what?" he winked, turning his back to the blonde.

After a few hours Naruto had completed his mask, eying the delicate red swirls going up the side as he finished it, underlining the eyes with a blood red paint. "Nice" Sasuke said, looking over Naruto's shoulder who growled. "Sasuke, what in the hell are you still doing here?" he whined, setting the mask up on his shelf as he stood up. "Keeping an eye on you" Sasuke responded casually, throwing himself down onto Naruto's still uncomfortable couch. "Uh, why?" Naruto asked, his face falling into a frown as he gazed at the Uchiha. "I know you're hurting about this breakup too" Sasuke said, his cold gaze meeting Naruto's. "You know what?" Naruto spat, marching over to Sasuke who rose a brow. "Outside, now!" the blonde demanded as Sasuke smirked, following orders. "Get your ass to the very first training ground!" he said then slammed the door. "Growl.." Sasuke said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he obeyed Naruto's orders.

After what seemed to be an eternity Naruto showed up, dressed in a plain t-shirt followed by faded jeans. "The hell?" Sasuke questioned the blonde who smacked him upside the head. "THE HELL?" Sasuke blinked, jumping back from Naruto. "I'm going to kick your pretty boy ass" Naruto smirked, sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine. "Bring it, idiot" Sasuke said, deciding to go along with this little game. "I think we should at least get out of the village completely, because I won't go easy on you.." Sasuke spoke with a serious tone as Naruto silently agreed. Together the two leapt through trees, ending up in a field a few miles out of Konoha. "Alright Uchiha, show me how strong you really are" Naruto said, only to be interrupted when Kakashi appeared between them. "Hey you two, wanna come to the Devil's night party?" he asked, oblivious to what the two were up to. "Uhh.. Devil's night?" Naruto blinked, looking to Sasuke who grumbled. "Yeah, the night before Halloween party!" Kakashi exclaimed happily. "You get to dress up, but no one can know who you are beneath the costume" the silver haired jonin said before disappearing.

"Next time, Uchiha.." Naruto glared and then too disappeared, followed by Sasuke. Back at Naruto's apartment the blonde stared into his closet, thinking. After hours of creating Naruto created the perfect costume! Putting on a pair of black dress pants followed by a white dress shirt he managed to stitch together a black cape. Thankfully he had a wig from his times with Jiraiya when he, dreadfully, helped the old perv with 'research'. Adjusting the wig he then put on a masquerade mask, hiding his face complete aside from his mouth. Now, looking probably like some freak he quickly left his apartment and pretended to be coming from a different area. The party was already started when he arrived, which was somewhat of a disappointment but he went in anyways. He gazed around at everyone gathered, some were obviously girls in costume while others he couldn't quite tell. "Welcommeee!" a voice said to him as he turned, blinking as he eyed Kakashi. His old sensei was dressed in a dress, his identify absolutely obvious.

As Naruto moved on in the party he took in everyone he saw, studying them closely. Had Sasuke decided not to come? With a sigh Naruto settled down upon a black stool, resting his chin on his arm that he placed on the table. After a good hour had passed Naruto and some others focused in on the mysterious person, dancing in a alluring manner. The person was wearing all leather, aside from the mask that covered their face. Their hair was about mid-back length which could have suggested this person was female. Curiously Naruto moved towards the person who eyed him walking towards them. "Nice costume.." Naruto said, a small grin on his face as the person backed up some. As the person disappeared in the crowd Naruto was swept away with a group of people until he ended up outside of the party. He sighed, happy to be out of the crowd until he laid eyes on the mystery person. "Hey!" he called to the person who eyed Naruto closely before taking off. Naruto instinctively followed after them, taking note that they were heading in the direction of his apartment.

When Naruto reached his apartment he blinked, noticing his front door was open. Trying to catch his breath he walked inside his apartment, a force quickly shoving him to the ground. "Hello" a low voice whispered in the darkness, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "I know who you are.." the voice said before removing Naruto's mask. "Damn.. Was I that obvious?" Naruto pouted, gazing up to the figure ontop of him. "Listen, I have something to tell you.." the voice said almost silently. "Oh..?" Naruto blinked, extremely curious now as the figure got off of him. "I know of someone who has loved you for many many years.. And it's not Hinata.." the voice said, mumbling at Hinata's name. "They want you to meet them at Konoha's gates tomorrow night" the voice said before disappearing. Naruto blinked, raising to his feet as he turned on his lights with no sign of who was there. Annoyed, Naruto changed out of his costume, throwing himself into bed for the night.

"So, Sasuke did your plan go okay so far?" Kakashi asked the mystery person who nodded, removing the leather outfit. "Yep, now tomorrow night I'll have Naruto in my trap" Sasuke laughed, stretching and yawning before entering the guest room. Meanwhile Naruto tossed and turned throughout the night, grumbling until the first signs of morning appeared. "Damn it.." Naruto sighed, shoving his head under his pillow to block out the sunlight. Sasuke on the otherhand was still awake, carefully planning as he gazed out to the sun rise. It was Halloween day, and the air definitely expressed that. As Naruto slowly made the day go by he awaited the first signs of dusk, eying the kids that were out trick or treating. He eventually made his way to Konoha's gate, slowing his pace when he eyed a dark figure standing there. "Uh, hello..?" Naruto blinked, approaching the person. "Hi Naruto!" it was Sakura.

"Sakura? You're the one who's loved me for many many years?" Naruto blinked, confusion causing him to stagger as Sakura shook her head. "No no, I'm just here to give you some hints.." she smiled, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "The person who has loved you for many many years is one you wouldn't expect.. In fact, they are a person who some may say - hates you" she said, her voice soft. "But, the rest is up to you to find out, Naruto.." she said and left, disappearing in the crowded streets. Naruto stood there, wobbling on his feet until he found his way back to his apartment where Tsunade stood. "Naruto, it's time to go on your very first mission.." she said, hurrying him to change into his anbu uniform. "You will be gone for a few months I hope you know, most likely until Christmas" she said as Naruto adjusted his uniform before putting on his mask. "Really..?" he sighed but straightened up. "I'll do my best" he said, listening to the mission details.


	5. Chapter 5

The month of November passed slowly, Naruto stuck to his mission as Sasuke struggled with teaching a class of his own. It wasn't long before December rolled in, followed by the very first snow fall of Konoha. "This is.. beautiful!" Sakura giggled as she spun in the falling snow while Sasuke looked to the gates of Konoha. "Naruto will return safely.." Sakura smiled, touching Sasuke on the shoulder lightly. "Yeah, don't worry - he'll return before Christmas!" Ino smiled then bursted into laughter as a snowball hit Sasuke square in the face. Following that moment they found themselves in a large snowball fight with the academy students, which enjoyed using their sensei's as targets.

Sasuke also now had full control over the Uchiha district of Konoha, owning each and every house and shop located there. He took to favoring the main house the most, where his parents were so brutally murdered. But that was the past, and he was almost completely over it. While he laid in bed one night he eyed the candle's flame dance from side to side, something that put him to sleep slowly. Meanwhile Naruto was successful in his mission and now had to make the long trek back to Konoha. "You love him, don't you Naruto?" Kakashi had asked Naruto back in October, though he had no idea what his former sensei was talking about. As he struggled through the snow he thought back to what Sakura also told him. 'So, this person is a him.. huh?' Naruto thought to himself before leaping up onto a branch, taking the easy way back. It would no doubt be longer than a week before he could make it back to Konoha but regardless, he was excited.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke!" Sakura said, giving Sasuke a present as he sat in the Hokage's office along with some other jonin, chunnin and elites. "I wonder how Naruto-kun is.." Hinata said, looking out the Hokage office window. "He's fine" Tsunade smiled, looking to the others who decided to celebrate Christmas in 'her' office. Naruto mumbled, finally reaching the village gates as he entered them on foot. The town was covered in snow, a surprise to him as he greeted the two gates guards. It seemed everyone was celebrating Christmas, enjoying the company of one another. Naruto reached his apartment and entered it in silence while brushing some snow off of his outfit before stripping down to his boxers. He was happy to be back, but a growing depression swirled within his mind. Collapsing on his bed he stared up at the ceiling, his blue eyes shutting after some moments of silence.

Soon he awoke to the sounds of giggles and paper rustling, his blue eyes fluttering open. "Mm.. huh?" he sat up, his eyes widening to the people staring at him from the edge of his bed. Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara, Lee and many others were crowded in his room. "Merry Christmas, Naruto!" they all said in unison before tackling him, hugging him and snuggling him. "Come look what we did!" Sakura squealed, pulling Naruto into the living room. The walls, now painted a warm orange tone color matched his new black sofa and love seat. "Wow.." he said, eying the Christmas decorations that were strung on the walls before he looked to the small Christmas tree. "Psst.. Sakura, get the camera.." Ino nudged Sakura who perked, looking to where Naruto was standing. "Ohh, hehe.." she grinned slyly, picking up her camera from the table as she waited for a certain person to make their appearance.

Out of the crowd a raven haired male walked over to Naruto, eyes of a soft slate flickering in the presence of the blonde male. "Welcome back.." Sasuke spoke lightly, now gazing down to Naruto who blinked. "You..You've gotten taller.." Naruto said, immediately pouting. "How come you've gro-" the blonde's words were cut short as he felt warm but firm lips against his. Taken off guard he instantly went weak in the knees, before a flash snapped him out of his trance. "Uh.." Naruto blinked, his face flushed as Sasuke smirked staring down at him. "Merry Christmas.." Sasuke said, bowing in a playful manner as Naruto blushed. "That picture is going to be cherished forever" Sakura squealed as did the other girls. "What a pain.." Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his temples as Naruto slumped back on his new sofa. After celebrating Christmas with everyone they left, all for except Sasuke. "Aren't you going home?" Naruto asked Sasuke who shrugged. "I'm not sure yet.." he replied softly.

Naruto watched his friend come over and sit down beside him, his pale skin almost glowing against the dark sofa. "How was your mission..?" Sasuke asked, eying the blonde with warm eyes. "You know I can't discuss that.." Naruto said, somewhat uneasy. "Right" Sasuke replied, smiling a bit as he rose to his feet. "Well, I'm going to head home" he said and began to head towards Naruto's front door. "Erm, wait.. Stay with me, just for a little while..?" Naruto said, oblivious to his hand reaching out to try and tug Sasuke back. The raven haired male gazed back, raising a brow as he moved back to sitting next to Naruto. "Everyone missed you" Sasuke said, watching Naruto who smiled gently. "I missed everyone too, my mission was boring but it was to help out the Leaf so.." he said but shut himself up, pouting to Sasuke's laughter. "I won't tell, it's our secret" he smiled, winking as Naruto looked away. "Hey uh, wanna come over to my place for New Years?" Sasuke then asked out of the silence. "Everyone is going to be there, but if you don't want to be in a crowd I can come here" he said as Naruto blinked. "No, I'll come to your place.." he said.

Just as December came it had only one remaining day, the day where most of the chunnin and jonin would be hanging out at Sasuke's place. Naruto was so happily walked over to Sasuke's place by the raven Uchiha himself. "Remember, if you feel uncomfortable just let me know" he smiled and disappeared to get everything ready for the party. Naruto sighed, taking a seat in one of the rooms as everyone else partied to extremely loud music. The party continued on for hours which urged Naruto to eventually join in on the dancing until the countdown to midnight began. "Everyone, mind stepping outside for the countdown?" Sasuke said as everyone smiled and nodded, walking outside. Sasuke who was standing on a flat part of the roof looked for Naruto in the crowd, his heart racing. Soon he saw the blonde and smiled, watching the Christmas lights flicker off of his blue eyes. As the countdown began everyone squirmed and giggled, counting down from 10.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" everyone screamed as began laughing as a voice echoed over the other's. "I LOVE YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" the voice was familiar to Naruto who stood there, eyes wide as everyone turned to look at him. "Uh.." Naruto blinked, his face flushing as everyone quickly went inside. Silently Naruto began to make his way back inside until Sasuke appeared in front of him, slate eyes seeming to flicker like a warm flame. "Happy New Years, Naruto.." Sasuke said softly, pulling Naruto into his arms as he held him tightly. "I'm happy to be back in Konoha.." Sasuke said as Naruto blinked but returned the hug. "I am too.." the blonde replied before they both headed inside.

Back inside Naruto and Sasuke joined some others in the basement where a game of truth or dare was beginning. "Yo, Naruto.. Sasuke come play!" Kiba said motioning them over as they took a seat on the floor. "Alright, Ino.." Kiba grinned, eying the bleach blonde female. "Truth or dare?" he asked as Ino blinked. "Uhh, truth!" she said quickly, clearly nervous. "First boy you've ever kissed?" Kiba said, clearly interested. "Shikamaru.." she responded, her cheeks flushing a bright pink as Shikamaru froze. "Okay okay, Naruto.. Truth or dare?" Ino asked the blonde who twitched, thinking quickly. "Dare" he said as some people giggled. "I dare you to kiss.." Ino smirked, looking around slowly. "Actually, turn off the lights.. Then I dare you to kiss the first person you walk into" she said as the lights flickered off.

Sasuke immediately rose when he heard Naruto stand up. He knew just where everyone else was, and by damn he'd be sure no one else kissed Naruto! Meanwhile Naruto staggered around in the dark, feeling the cold wall until he bumped into someone. "Oh uh.. Looks like I have to kiss you.." Naruto said, gulping as the person simply stood there. Feeling the heat of the other person against him he leaned up slightly, feeling the other's lips press against his. The kiss was indeed familiar, both firm and warm until it got deeper. A groan slipped past the Uzumaki's lips as the lights flickered on, though Naruto was unaware of it. "Oh my.." Sakura said before squealing uncontrollably. "That is hot as hell!" Ino exclaimed causing Naruto to pull out of the kiss, his blue eyes adjusting to the one in front of him. "What the.." he blinked.

"How many times has it been now, like four?" Sasuke smirked, staring down at the blonde who blushed. "Sasuke, you idiot!" Naruto whined, turning his back to the male who chuckled. "Okay you two love birds, let's get on with the game" Ino giggled as Naruto scoffed, sitting back down. This time Sasuke sat down a few seats from Naruto, his slate eyes seeming to study the Uzumaki with close interest. "Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Naruto asked his friend who thought before shrugging. "Truth I suppose" he said with a sigh, clearly bored. "Anything ever happen between you and Temari?" Naruto asked, eyes gleaming as Shikamaru blinked. "We made out a few times, but I suppose it was just a lust thing" he said until Sakura bumped him in the arm. "Oh uh, okay my turn.. Sasuke, truth or dare?" Shikamaru then asked the Uchiha who smiled darkly.

"Dare" he responded, his tone serious though held an easy flow to it. "I dare you to take Naruto out to dinner tomorrow night AND on Valentine's Day" he said as everyone gasped, including Naruto. "Wait whaaat?" Naruto said, looking to Sasuke who smirked. "Well, I guess I have to agree to this" he said as Naruto slumped over. "Oh come on Naruto, just think of it as a little meeting to discuss a mission or something" Sakura said, giggling as she eyed everyone, winking. "Fine.." Naruto said with a pout, looking over to Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. 'I wonder..' he thought to himself before gazing back to his circle of friends in silence. Soon after that the party died down, people taking their leave just as Naruto was about to. "Uh, Naruto wait.." Sasuke said, grabbing the blonde's arm gently - turning him around.

Naruto blinked, facing Sasuke who couldn't seem to meet his gaze. "Um.. I want tomorrow to be fun for you, okay?" the Uchiha said, his usual pale face flickering a soft pink. "O..kay" Naruto said, smiling before leaving out the front door. As he headed home he eyed the snowflakes dancing against some lantern's soft light. "A date with Sasuke..?" he said to himself, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. "Oh.. shit..." he stopped, coming to realize the person who loved him. "That bastard.." Naruto said lowly as he turned around, running through the snow and back to Sasuke's mansion. There the Uchiha was cleaning up from the party with only a robe keeping his perfect body concealed. "Sasukeee!" Naruto called from the front door, his left fist pounding against the wood. "Naruto?" Sasuke blinked, heading to the front door as the blonde bursted in.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke blinked, setting down a garbage bag as Naruto marched over to him. "What the hell is up with you?" he growled, pointing a finger at the taller male who blinked. "What?" Sasuke said, raising a brow in confusion. "You love me?" Naruto said, his blue eyes flashing a darker shade. "Who told you this?" Sasuke said, playing stupid as the blonde blinked, now feeling dumb. "Oh uh.. Well.." he said, beginning to explain. "Ooh, now I understand" Sasuke said, nodding his head as he sat on his dark blue sofa. "Well, who do you love?" Sasuke asked, questioning the part about Kakashi confronting Naruto. "That, I.. Don't really know" the blonde said, a bit shyly as Sasuke laughed softly. "I love someone, but it's not really someone who could ever love me back" Sasuke said, adjusting his raven black robe.

'Move it a little more..' Naruto thought to himself, eying the skin below Sasuke's collarbone. The muscles there twitched so faintly beneath that pale surface of skin, something almost alluring. After a moment Naruto caught himself staring, his face burning red as he tore his eyes away from Sasuke. "Seems theres a storm outside, so do you want to stay the night?" Sasuke then left the question hanging in the air as Naruto blinked, looking out the window. "Er.. Sure" Naruto said, smiling as he removed his winter jacket. "Make yourself at home" Sasuke said as he stood up, smiling to the blonde before disappearing into a side room. "Get it together Naruto.." the blonde spoke softly to himself as he stared at the gray carpet beneath his feet. Just then Naruto perked to the sound of glass shattering, his body bolting into the room where Sasuke was.

"Ow, damn it.." the Uchiha was cursing to himself as Naruto blinked, standing in the doorway - breathing hard. "What happened?" he asked, worry flickering in his high voice as Sasuke turned to face him. "Accidently cut myself" Sasuke said with an annoyed sigh. "Where?" Naruto blinked, walking over to his friend until his eyes fell to Sasuke's perfect exposed skin. Coming from the side of his neck down to the left side of his chest Naruto eyed a light gash, nothing serious though was beginning to form droplets of blood. "You're an idiot" Naruto sighed, pulling Sasuke out of the room. "That's what I should be saying" Sasuke responded rather quickly until Naruto turned around. The Uchiha then stepped back some as the blonde moved his lips close to his neck, his breath giving him pleasurable chills. "Naruto, what are you doing..?" Sasuke breathed lightly.

"Studying your injury, bastard.." Naruto responded but grinned, his hands grabbing hold of Sasuke's wrists while he trailed his tongue over the male's injury. He started from Sasuke's neck and followed the cut down to his chest before glancing up to the male. Sasuke was frozen, slate eyes wide as his muscles twitched. "I know how you work, Sasuke.." Naruto whispered almost lustfully, letting go of Sasuke's wrists. "Naruto?" Sasuke blinked, looking to his friend who smiled. "I don't enjoy being toyed with, so make tomorrow good for me" the blonde said, turning away from the Uchiha who swallowed down a shiver. 'What the hell..?' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Naruto walk into the bedroom before curling up on the bed. "Idiot.." Sasuke scowled, laying down on the couch as Naruto smirked to himself in the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

The following months were somehow idle, though Naruto found himself growing even closer to the Uchiha. In fact, he found himself staying at the male's house more than he did at his own."Valentine's day is tomorrow" Sasuke said the night of February 13th, his expression rather blank. "Yeah, has to be our second 'date' huh?" Naruto said, lazing on Sasuke's couch in a pair of boxers. "Yup" Sasuke responded, a small smirk on his face as he studied the blonde. "I need to go out to the store first thing in the morning before anything though, okay?" Sasuke said as Naruto blinked. "O..kay" the blonde said with the nod of his head before rolling onto his side. "I'm going to get some sleep, I need to go somewhere too before anything.." Naruto said then closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

Morning came swiftly, just did as a light snowfall creating a perfect 'feel' to such a romantic day. Sasuke had already left when Naruto awoke, which of course worried him until he remembered their conversation last night. "Oh, that's right I need to pick up some stuff.." Naruto said to himself as he rolled off of the couch, stretching before going to shower and get dressed. When he finished he put on a black sweater with navy blue jeans, leaving his forehead protector on Sasuke's kitchen table. He slid into a pair of boots before slipping on his winter jacket, then soon after he was walking the streets of Konoha. It was more than obvious that this day was mushy, there were couples everywhere kissing, hugging and buying each other gifts. Naruto snorted, turning to the right as he entered a pet store, his sights set on a certain shelf.

"Looking for something?" Ino questioned Sasuke who was looking at each individual species of flower. "Ino.." Sasuke blinked, looking to the female who laughed softly. "Something for Naruto, huh?" she said, moving over to a Blue Orchid. "When Naruto was in here a few months ago he was showing interest in the Orchids.." Ino said, smiling to Sasuke who listened. "He might like it if you get him one" she said, giggling softly. "Hm, alright but.. Get me a bouquet of red and white roses too.." Sasuke said as Ino squealed in a girlish manner while getting everything ready. Meanwhile Naruto was eying the shelf in the Pet Store, his blue eyes scanning each item carefully. "Need some help?" Kiba asked as Naruto turned, nodding his head.

"Alright, thanks Kiba!" Naruto called to his friend before leaving, stashing something in his jacket as he walked outside into the snowy day. "Oh, Naruto!" Sakura came running over to the blonde, pink hair coated in snowflakes. "Sasuke told me he wants you to meet him at your apartment" she said, smiling brightly before handing him a small chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day" she said then ran off leaving Naruto to head to his apartment. "I thought this was supposed to be a date.." he pouted while walking through the crunchy snow. When he at last reached his apartment he opened the front door but immediately got pushed outside by Sasuke. Naruto blinked, leaning back against the wooden railing as Sasuke smiled innocently. "What do ya wanna do today?" he said, causing Naruto to raise a brow in suspicion.

"You know what I really want to do?" Naruto said as he walked down the stairs from his balcony. "I want to fight you, fair and square" the blonde said, looking over to Sasuke who laughed. "Might be kind of hard in the snow buuut, okay" he said, tugging on Naruto's jacket before they took off towards the Konoha gates. Once outside of the gates they walked through the forest in silence though smiles were plastered on their faces. "Ready, idiot?" Sasuke asked Naruto who stood a few feet away from him, nodding his head. "Get ready, bastard" Naruto growled lightly as he took a step back, watching Sasuke's actions. It was then that as he began to form a rasengan he received a snowball directly in the face. "What the-" as he began to speak another one hit him.

"You bastard!" Naruto said, wiping the snow from his face as Sasuke smirked innocently. "I can't get into a serious fight with you Naruto, not again.." Sasuke said before chucking another snowball. Naruto growled, picking up a wad of snow as he threw it back, missing Sasuke completely. "Loooserr" the Uchiha teased as Naruto ran after him, growling like a rabid animal. "You know what?" Naruto pouted after tripping. "I'm not going to give you your gift now" Naruto said, sitting up as he brushed some snow off of his head. "Oh, a gift huh?" Sasuke said, sitting down in front of Naruto with a small smile. "Yes, a gift" Naruto repeated as he looked away from the Uchiha. "Give me it" Sasuke said simply, extending his hands but Naruto shook his head, trying to ignore him.

"Pleaassee" Sasuke began to beg in a playful way until Naruto got up and began to run, laughing the whole time. With a grumble Sasuke took off after him until he slammed into the blonde, both going down into the snow together. "Ow, damn it.." Naruto grumbled, laying on his back in the snow as he blinked - gazing up to Sasuke. "Give me my gift" Sasuke said, his pale features as pure as the snow as Naruto twitched. Pouting Naruto motioned to his jacket, his blue eyes flickering. "It's in there, so go ahead.. get it" he said as Sasuke rose a brow but unzipped the other's jacket, reaching his hand in. Feeling around he felt a plastic bag, immediately grabbing it as he held himself over Naruto with one hand, the other feeling inside the bag. "What the.." Sasuke blinked, holding up the gift in confusion. "Happy Valentine's Day, bastard" Naruto smirked.

"A CAT COLLAR?" Sasuke said, his one eye twitching as Naruto laughed. "Put it on, I dare you" he said, now pouting in case Sasuke were to deny. "You little.." Sasuke began but sighed, putting the leather collar on. "Aww!" Naruto exclaimed, touching the bell that dangled on the front of it. "I told you that you remind me of a Cat" Naruto said, continuing to stare up at Sasuke. "You idiot.." Sasuke sighed but leaned down, placing one hand on Naruto's face. In silence the two laid there, the snow beginning to fall harder. "I have a gift for you too, but it's back at your apartment" Sasuke said after he got up, his cheeks frost bitten as Naruto slowly got up. As they headed back to the village Naruto was lost in thought, curious as to what the almighty Uchiha could have gotten him.

"Happy Valentine's Day you two!" Iruka greeted them in the village as Kakashi clung to him like a leech. "Yeah" the silver haired male said, mauling poor Iruka. "Thanks, you two" Sasuke said as Naruto laughed, waving bye to them as they headed towards his apartment. Inside Naruto took his jacket and boots off but was stopped from going any farther into his apartment. "Stay here a minute, I need to get something ready.." Sasuke said as he hurried into Naruto's living room. Quickly the raven haired male tossed red and white roses across the floor while he picked the petals off of others, creating a 'romantic' atmosphere. "Okay, come in" Sasuke called from the living room as Naruto slowly entered. He blinked, looking to the ground as he took in the sight of everything. "Seriously..?" Naruto said, raising a brow as Sasuke looked to him with hopeful eyes.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked, throwing himself down onto his sofa as Sasuke scowled. "Ass" he said, mouthing the word as he tossed a single rose at the blonde. "Naruto, I have some confessions" Sasuke said, sitting directly in front of Naruto on the floor. "Oh great, did someone put you up to asking me out for them?" Naruto said, a frown on his features as Sasuke shook his head. "No, confessions from me" Sasuke said, adjusting himself as he gazed up to the blonde. "I want to tell you why I came back to Konoha" Sasuke said softly, Naruto's eyes widening with interest. "Go on then.." he said as he laid down on his side on the sofa. "Well, truthfully for starters I left to get more powerful.. Of course to kill my brother but that all went wrong" he explained, pausing a moment.

After what seemed an hour passed by Naruto adjusted himself on the couch, still listening. "I came back though because of.." Sasuke fell silent, fiddling with a red rose petal. "I came back because of you" he said to Naruto, his slate eyes seeming to turn to liquid as they locked with the blonde's blue ones. "Wait, because of me?" Naruto said, sitting up quickly as he gazed down to Sasuke. "Yeah" Sasuke simply responded. "So, I was able to convince you to come back after we last saw each other?" Naruto said as Sasuke shook his head. "No, but coming to realize my feelings really took a toll on me.." he said as Naruto stopped him from speaking any further. "Wait, your feelings?" he asked, sliding onto the floor in front of Sasuke. "Are you really that dumb?" Sasuke said as an overwhelming silence hovered above them.

"I'm not the one talking in riddles!" Naruto said, smacking Sasuke lightly on the head. "I love you" Sasuke said bluntly, his gaze matching Naruto's who froze up. "What?" he blinked, surprise filling his mind as he sat still. "I love you, and have ever since I realized that five years ago.." Sasuke said, keeping an eye on Naruto's response. "You're lying.." the blonde, clenching his teeth together as he slowly stood up. "Just like everyone else, you're lying" he said, heading towards the hallway as Sasuke grabbed his leg. In an instant Naruto was on the ground, Sasuke overtop of him like earlier. "Why else would I return to Konoha..? Who else devoted every single ounce of their training to me..?" Sasuke growled lowly, clenching Naruto's shirt.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke said once again as Naruto twitched beneath him, his blue eyes flickering as they began to water. "Get out.." the blonde said darkly, pushing Sasuke off of him as he pointed to the door. "Don't you dare come back either.." he threatened as Sasuke scoffed, doing as told. Hearing the front door slam Naruto sat up, his eyes continuing to water as his stomach churned. "You love him, don't you?" Kakashi's words rang in Naruto's mind as he clenched his fists, growling to himself lowly. "I dropped those feelings long ago.." Naruto spoke to himself, his voice cracking as crystal tears stained his cheeks. Sasuke stood outside, leaning against the front door as he listened in silence - his heart wincing with pain.

That night Naruto laid motionless on his living room floor, the scent of roses clouding his thoughts. "Why.." he sighed, his eyes shutting after a moment. "I'm coming back in, Naruto" Sasuke said after about an hour of standing outside in the cold. "I told you to stay away.." Naruto growled as he looked up to Sasuke. "Kakashi told me about your.. Depression that followed after I left" Sasuke said, sitting down on Naruto's love seat. "You can't tell me that you didn't love me" the Uchiha said, eyes flashing a ruby red as Naruto shot up. "I did love you, okay?" he spat through more flowing tears. "But I had to move on, I had to let go.." his words grew silent as his body shook, his emotions twisting.

"Why don't you love me now..?" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto continue to cry. "Why?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with flickering red eyes. "Because you left me alone, you're a selfish prick!" he yelled, continuing on to curse Sasuke out until his mouth was covered. "That's why I returned, idiot.." Sasuke whispered gently, an arm snaking around the Uzumaki's waist. "I realized how much I hurt you, and more of a matter.. I realized just how strong our bond was" he said, his words flowing sweetly as Naruto tried pulling away from him. His mouth remained covered until Sasuke uncovered it, his lips lightly brushing against the blonde's. "I want you to know that no matter what, I'll love you for eternity.."

The evening grew longer as the two males stood in front of one another, eyes locked onto each other as the wind blew against the apartment outside. "I'm not like anyone else.." Sasuke protested until Naruto punched him, his fist impaling the Uchiha's stomach. "You're right.. You're worse..." Naruto said, his words like ice as Sasuke stumbled to his knees. "You are my reason..." Sasuke coughed the words out, wincing as his stomach tingled with pain. "If you weren't alive, I wouldn't of had a reason to live after killing Itachi.." Sasuke breathed lightly, gently pushing himself to his feet once more. "I know it's hard to believe, I've been so disloyal and pathetic.." he said, his voice only daring to break slightly as he turned his back to Naruto.

"What can I do to make you realize?" Sasuke said, facing the front door as Naruto stood in silence. "Get out of my life.." Naruto said, his words truthful as Sasuke flinched. "Just like that.. You want me to go?" Sasuke growled, punching the wall. "Go" Naruto said, not wishing to speak anymore as he sat back down on his couch. "Whatever.." Sasuke muttered and left, this time - not staying outside of the door. With a sigh Naruto stared down at the petal covered floor before curling up on the couch. He was exhausted, his head pounding from the uncontrollable and undesired tears that so boldly continued to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Naruto woke up to the smell of smoke, panic immediately stabbing him in the heart as he ran out of his apartment. When he got outside he looked to his left, off of his apartment balcony. "Naruto!" Sakura called to him as she ran up the stairs, her eyes filled with panic. "Sasuke's district of the town has been destroyed.. and..." her words drifted off into silence as Naruto froze. "How.. how did it happen..?" Naruto asked, his words wavering uneasily as Sakura lowered her head. "He was extremely upset last night and.. was talking nonsense of not wanting to live" she said just as Naruto took off down the stairs.

Panting he ran through the snow in only a pair of pants, his heart wanting to rip cleanly out of his chest as he pushed through a crowd of civilians. Upon entering the Uchiha district he immediately headed for the main house, ignoring his frost bitten feet. "Sasukee!" Naruto called his name, bursting through the front door. There, hanging from a wooden pillar above was Sasuke - lifeless. "S..Sasuke..." Naruto stuttered, immediately falling to his knees before screaming. "Why..." he said as tears flowed down his cheeks, his heart seeming to crack into two pieces as his body shook. "You bastard.."

Waking up in a panic Naruto found himself screaming as sweat clung to the back of his neck. He looked around, breathing heavily as the sun was barely visable through the gray clouds. "Sasuke.." he said immediately and ran outside. He looked over to the Uchiha district but saw no smoke, somewhat of a relief but he ran towards Sasuke's house anyway. Sakura stopped him halfway, blinking as she eyed him. "Why are you only in a pair of pants?" she asked, a hand on her hip. "I.. need to.. find.. S..Sasuke" Naruto said, panting as he looked frantically to the Uchiha district gates. "Well sorry but he's not at his house, I just came from there" she said casually, not realizing the worry now burning inside of Naruto's heart.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he took off, wanting to find Sasuke immediately. "Have you seen Sasuke?" the blonde asked Kiba who shook his head, just as many others did who he asked. "Damn it Sasuke.." Naruto coughed, now shivering as it began to snow once more. "I'll let you know if we see him, but head home Naruto.. okay?" Iruka said, frowning in concern as Naruto nodded. "Thanks Iruka-sensei.." Naruto sighed and began to walk back to his apartment. On his way he kept looking to the Uchiha district gates, expecting smoke to appear at any minute. Though fortunately nothing appeared and he made it back to his apartment, slowly opening the front door. Once inside he perked to the sound of water running. Had someone broken in?

Naruto walked into the washroom, listening to the shower running as he twitched. The robber was having a shower, in his apartment? He quickly pulled back the curtain, his blue eyes going wide as they came to rest on the porcelain like figure of the well known Uchiha. "S..as..Sasuke?" Naruto blinked, oblivious to the male being naked due to his disbelief in his friend being alive. "Naruto, shit.. Ugh close the curtain!" Sasuke said, his face going red before feeling Naruto pounce onto him. "Uh.. Naruto?" Sasuke blinked, looking down to Naruto who was now shaking. "Don't kill yourself.. Please.. Don't" the blonde sniffled, his arms tightly wrapped around Sasuke's waist. "Kill myself.. What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke said, confusion looming in his mind.

After calming the blonde down Sasuke now sat on the sofa in a towel, watching Naruto pace back and forth. "So, you had a dream that I killed myself over you rejecting me?" Sasuke said, stiffling a chuckle as Naruto glared at him. "It was so freaking real!" Naruto whined, resting his forehead against the wall while sniffling some more. "Well I'm not dead, nor would I kill myself.. idiot" Sasuke smirked, amused at the male's concern. "Truthfully, I'm going to try everything and anything I can to make you realize just how much I love you" the raven haired male spoke words of truth, though they held that alluring sadistic tone to them. "Basta-" Naruto began to spoke until he turned to look back at Sasuke, his eyes locking with the other male's.

Silence hovered within Naruto's apartment as his attention was glued to Sasuke. It was then that he realized just how handsome the Uchiha truly was. Taking in those slate eyes against his pale skin, that smirk and that perfectly constructed body sent shivers of lust throughout the blonde. But of course, to top it all off.. That raven black hair, framing his face with no flaws followed by that towel clinging to his waist. "Sasuke.." Naruto lowly growled at the Uchiha who blinked, sitting innocently on the couch."What?" Sasuke asked, somewhat squeaking as Naruto threw himself down ontop of him. "Nar..uto?" Sasuke blinked once more until he felt the crash of Naruto's lips against his own.

"Sasuke, damn it.." Naruto said, his voice basically a whisper as he stared down at the Uchiha. "What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke said, flinching slightly as Naruto lightly grinded his waist down against his. "How is it.. Even I find myself being absolutely mesmerized by you..?" Naruto said, his hands cupping Sasuke's cheeks as he moved in for another kiss. "Wait, Naruto.." Sasuke protested but immediately gave in to the bite to his neck, his own arms soon finding themselves around Naruto. "Ngh.. Sasuke.." Naruto seemed to purr against the Uchiha's hands which explored his bare chest, soon snaking down to the top of Naruto's pants. "You're.. one wild idiot.." Sasuke said, slipping a hand into Naruto's pants as the blonde shivered.

"You haven't seen.. a..anything yet" Naruto groaned, his muscles twitching as he moved against Sasuke's hand lightly teasing him beneath the belt. "I beg to differ.." Sasuke laughed softly, his free hand lightly tangling into Naruto's hair. "You aren't the dominant one, little Naru.." Sasuke hissed lustfully as he literally tore Naruto's pants from his body, the male now fully exposed. "Oh, just you watch.." Naruto smirked, pinning the Uchiha's arms above his head with one hand as the blonde ripped the towel off of him. "Like.. hell.." Sasuke grinned wildly, easily breaking free of Naruto's grasp. With ease Sasuke had Naruto's arms restricted behind his back, giving him full advantage over the blonde. "Watch who's the dominant one, Naru.." Sasuke purred, licking the other's lips.

Soon Naruto found himself experiencing unbelievable waves of pleasure, following directly after another. Moaning loudly the blonde closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip in the process as Sasuke groaned lowly. "Ngh.. more" Naruto purred, his arms still restricted behind his back though this time with his own forehead protector. He was neatly seated on Sasuke's lap, a perfect spot for Sasuke's extremely intense desires. "Naughty little Fox" Sasuke groaned, pulling Naruto's face close to his as they kissed deeply. Outside Kakashi stood at the front door, face burning red as he listened to the screams and sounds of pleasure from within. "Sasuke.. I..I'm" Naruto flinched, his body growing extremely hot until his head leaned back, one large wave of pleasure washing over him.

As Sasuke soon followed after Naruto's actions the two were panting heavily, sweat trickling down their bodies. "Damn.." Sasuke said, watching Naruto struggle to get free of his forehead protector. "Bastard.." Naruto breathed outward until getting free, immediately tumbling to the floor as he landed on his back. "You liked it, so shut up" Sasuke purred, leaning down over Naruto who blushed. "So, may I ask what exactly you wanted to accomplish out of this?" Sasuke asked, placing his forehead to Naruto's. "I love you" Naruto said, his blue eyes meeting Sasuke's warm slate ones. "You what?" Sasuke said, wanting to hear those words once again. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said, a small smile on his face as he lightly kissed Sasuke.

"Having sex with me.. Made you realize this?" Sasuke said, his face emotionless as Naruto shook his head. "I've loved you all along, I just.." Naruto's words trailed off as he looked to the side. "I just didn't feel like being let down again, you know..?" he said as Sasuke sighed, turning Naruto's head to face him. "I've loved you, for five very long years.. And that love hasn't changed" the Uchiha smiled as Naruto grinned a bit. "So, your love hasn't grown any stronger then..?" Naruto pouted, teasing Sasuke playfully as he laughed. "A lot of things have grown, thanks to you" Sasuke said, winking deviously as Naruto blushed an even deeper red.

The following day Naruto and Sasuke were walking the streets, rather close than usual before they came upon Kakashi and Iruka. "Hello, you two" Kakashi said, rather sadistically though his face was a bit pink. "Enjoy last night?" the silver haired male said as both Sasuke and Naruto froze. "Oh yes, I heard you two" Kakashi laughed before receiving a smack to the head from Iruka. "I'm happy to know you two have worked things out" Iruka smiled as Kakashi pouted like a child. "Mean Dolphin.." Kakashi said but shut up to the glare coming from his lover. "Ramen is on me, alright?" Iruka smiled, motioning for the two to come in.


	8. Chapter 8

As Winter soon vanished into Spring so did Lee's and Gaara's engagement. "Sasuke, hurry up!" Naruto called from the Uchiha's front door. "Give me a minute!" Sasuke protested before appearing in a black suit. "Sexy" Naruto smiled, giving his lover a thumbs up. "We better hurry or we'll be late for the wedding" Naruto said before they both headed towards the field just outside of Konoha's gates. When they arrived, they took to sitting in the front where their designated seats were. Then, as the sun appeared from behind the clouds the wedding began.

It was beautiful, both Lee and Gaara were in suits, though Lee's was white and green instead of black and red like Gaara's. "You may now kiss your soulmate" Tsunade smiled, watching the two male's share a loving kiss before those who were gathered cheered. The after party was out of control but in a good manner of course. Sasuke and Naruto were dancing alongside the newly weds while the girls drooled over both couples. "I told you they'd get together" Ino snorted as Sakura giggled gently. "I'm so happy for them.." she said, watching them dance hand in hand to the soft flow of the music.

"You two will be sharing a moment like this in the future, riiight?" Tsunade teased Naruto who blushed, burying his face in Sasuke's chest who smiled warmly. "That question has no answer, for the moment" Sasuke chuckled, catching Tsunade's playful wink before walking over to the table of sake. "My little lover is so shy" Sasuke laughed, looking down to Naruto who growled softly. "Stop growing, bastard" Naruto said, pouting until Sasuke began to smother him in kisses. "I'll drown you in kisses everytime you pout" Sasuke threatened as Naruto grinned. "Good to know" he said, winking and turning away to head over to Gaara.

Throughout the following years Naruto had his fair share of near death experiences after being promoted to anbu leader. Sasuke did as well, now being under the command of his much smaller lover but they pulled through. Now as Naruto was 21 and Sasuke 22, they were at the top of the ranks over their friends who were either Jonin or Elites. Lee had taken to living back at Gaara's place, happily sharing each other's company. And to add onto that, Kakashi and Iruka even ended up getting married too. Their wedding was just as beautiful as Lee's and Gaara's, though both newly weds got drunk beyond wonder.

As Autumn slowly made it's appearance once more Naruto was turning 22, something Sasuke was obsessing over. "Calm down, I'm only turning 22!" Naruto said as Sasuke frantically thought of what to get his lover. "Anyway, I need to go help Tsunade with some paper work.. I'll be back sexy" Naruto said, poking Sasuke's nose before kissing it. Sasuke grumbled, his cheeks flushing a soft pink as he watched the blonde leave the main house. Sasuke had so happily accepted Naruto's company in living with him, even if he ate like there was no tomorrow he loved everything about him. Snapping out of his little lovey dovey moment Sasuke groaned loudly, walking out of his house.

"Sasukee!" Sakura said, calling to the Uchiha from Ino's flower shop. "Anything in mind on what you're getting Naruto tomorrow?" she asked him, causing him to lower his head in shame. "No" Sasuke whined as Sakura giggled. "What about a ring?" she suggested, perking Sasuke's interest. "Wait, an engagement ring?" Sasuke said, now eying the female who shrugged. "Not really what I was thinking but oh my god.. Do you want to marry Naruto!" she squealed which was then followed by Ino's squeals. "Hm.." Sasuke thought, his mouth slowly moving into a sly grin. "I know just what to get him!" Sasuke said, thanking both females before leaving.

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office Naruto was constantly filling out paperwork while Tsunade sat back, drinking sake. "Mm.. Naruto, I have a question I want to ask of you" she said, waving her hand to him in meaning for him to stop writing. "What is it, granny?" Naruto asked, looking to her as she struggled to pull herself to her feet. "You're turning 22 tomorrow, correct?" she said, staring at Naruto who slowly nodded. "Well, I and the elders have decided on something.." she said, letting her words hang for a moment before continuing. "Konoha would be happy, no.. honored to have you as the sixth hokage" she smiled, regardless of her flushed cheeks from drinking.

"Are you.. serious?" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes widening as she laughed, nodding. "You have earned your right as the next Hokage, squirt" she smiled as Naruto threw himself into her arms. "You won't regret this, granny!" Naruto said, shaking as tears of joy spilled down his cheeks. "You'll start the day after tomorrow, so be ready to fill out even more paperwork" she laughed, patting Naruto's head gently. Sasuke on the other hand was out and about, trying his best to find the perfect gift for his lover. And just as the day was coming to an end he set his sights upon the perfect one. Though extremely expensive he purchased it anyway, knowing full well that Naruto was worth it.

"Welcome home" Naruto smiled to Sasuke who walked in the door, grocery bags in his hands as his gift for Naruto was hidden away in his jacket. "Heh, how was filling out the paperwork?" Sasuke asked, walking into the kitchen as he sat the groceries down. "Wait, before anything.." Naruto said, running into the living room before running back out with a scroll. "Here, you've earned it" Naruto said, looking to Sasuke with hopeful blue eyes as Sasuke opened it. It was silent when the Uchiha read over it, his face expressionless until closing the scroll. "Seriously..?" Sasuke said, looking down to Naruto who quickly nodded. "You idiot" he chuckled, picking his lover up. "To think, I'm the boyfriend of the sixth Hokage" Sasuke said proudly as Naruto laughed.

"You'll be my right hand man too" Naruto said as they sat down on the couch together. "You sure I can really handle being the anbu leader though?" Sasuke asked as Naruto pinched his cheeks lightly. "I have faith in my Sasu, so hush those lips" Naruto smiled, kissing his lover gently. "Tomorrow I think I'm just going to relax and enjoy a day off before signing to be Hokage" Naruto said, leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Actually, I have something big planned for tomorrow" Sasuke quickly noted, a small smile on his lips as Naruto sighed. "You sneaky cat.." he said, laughing softly.

The next day Naruto was woken up by Sasuke who seemed to be in a rush. "Naruto, hurry upp!" the Uchiha whined as Naruto sleepily got out of bed. "Get dressed, now!" Sasuke added and ran out of the bedroom. With a sigh Naruto did as he was told, sliding into some warm clothes until putting his shoes on. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke frantically put his shoes on as well. "Naruto, I'm going to blindfold you until we get there.. okay?" Sasuke said as Naruto blinked, now extremely confused. "O..kay Sasuke" he said, allowing Sasuke to blindfold him before feeling himself get picked up. "I'll carry you to where we are going" he said, laughing a bit.

As Naruto gently clung to Sasuke he felt the Autumn air around him, along with the smell of water. "Are we there yet?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stopped, setting his lover down gently. "Yes but don't take that blindfold off yet" Sasuke said as he reached into his jacket, pulling out a velvet navy blue box. "Now can I?" Naruto asked after a moment before feeling the blindfold being removed. "Yep" Sasuke said, smiling a bit as he hid the box in his pocket. "This.." Naruto blinked, looking around in amazement. "This is where I realized my love for you, Naruto" Sasuke said, pointing to the spot where they had their first true battle. "This is where I.. failed to bring you back the first time.." Naruto said, looking to the large statues that had cracked over time.

"Yep.." Sasuke said, growing silent as Naruto stared at him. "Why are we here?" Naruto then asked, though smiling uncontrollably. "I.." Sasuke began to speak before immediately falling down onto one knee. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the box, cradling it gently in his hand as he looked up to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki.. It's been about eight years since I first realized my feelings for you.. I didn't know why I fell in love with someone like you but.. I came to realize it was because of who you are.. You make each day brighter, you always find the good in people and you always find a solution to people's problems" Sasuke said, his voice flowing like liquid sugar as Naruto stared down at him.

"What I'm wanting to say though is.. Will you.. Come to dinner with me tonight?" Sasuke asked, opening the box as he exposed an Ichiraku Ramen coupon. Naruto, absolutely stunned blinked as he eyed the coupon. "Yes!" he then said, tackling Sasuke to the ground as they both laughed. 'Part one.. check!' Sasuke thought to himself as he cuddled Naruto lightly. Throughout the day both Sasuke and Naruto gave eachother their full attention, completely avoiding all other contact until they returned to Konoha. "Welcome you two!" the guy at the counter in Ichiraku Ramen smiled, waiting to take their orders. Sasuke quickly winked to the man who smiled widely, looking to Naruto who was oblivious to it all.

"Thank you for the food!" Naruto said before breaking apart his chopsticks, immediately digging in to his ramen. By times he was on his eighth bowl he was full, rubbing his belly contently. "Now I want to take you somewhere else" Sasuke said, looking to Naruto with warm eyes of slate as Naruto blinked. "Okay then" he said as the two left, thanking the man and his daughter. "Somewhere I've hidden a gift for you, and it's up to you to find it" Sasuke said as he led Naruto to the very first training grounds where they were tested by Kakashi. "Then, when you find it don't open it, you'll have to find me to do that" Sasuke added, smiling innocently before disappearing.

Naruto confused stood in the dark, looking around slowly. "Bastard.." Naruto whined, a pout appearing on his face before he began searching. About an hour or so passed before Naruto came across a medium sized box, one that was rather plain but had his name in capitals on it. "Huzzah!" he said happily before rushing to find Sasuke. It seemed like eternity before Naruto eventually found the Uchiha, sitting on the swing outside of the academy. "Found you!" Naruto panted, pointing to his lover who chuckled in an amused manner. "Good job my little Fox" Sasuke said, praising Naruto as he snatched the box out of his hands. "Now you can have your gift" Sasuke said, opening the box before exposing a smaller box within it.

Just like previously that day, Sasuke fell down to one knee - the box nestled in his hand gently. "Another coupon?" Naruto blinked, looking down at Sasuke who laughed, shaking his head. "Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked the question bluntly before opening the box, exposing the silver ring within. Naruto stood motionless, his mouth falling open as he eyed the Uchiha. "What..?" Naruto asked, going weak in the knees as Sasuke smirked. "Will you marry me, Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto fall to his knees while twitching. "Sasuke..?" Naruto said his lover's name out of shock and confusion as he extended a hand towards him. Smiling gently Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his, pulling him close as he then felt warm tears against his neck.

"Bastard.." Naruto sniffled, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck as he felt his lover slide the ring onto his ring finger on his left hand. "I love you so much Naruto.." Sasuke said softly, his arms wrapping around the Uzumaki male lovingly. "I love you too, cat.." Naruto said almost breathlessly before feeling himself get picked up. "So I guess, that's a yes right?" Sasuke said as he carried Naruto back to the Uchiha district. "Duh.." Naruto said, his cheeks red as he stared up at Sasuke. "But.." Naruto began to speak until he felt Sasuke's lips against his, his words immediately muffled and forgotten. "Don't ask why I decided on this.. I just did.." Sasuke said, basically reading Naruto's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

-Two years later-

"Sasuke! It's not right to see the bride before the wedding, it means bad luck" Sakura smacked Sasuke gently before adjusting his suit. "Buut" Sasuke began to protest but shut up after being glared at by the group of girls. "Fine" he said, looking to the side with a pout. Meanwhile Naruto was in another room, getting his kimono adjusted as Iruka made a fuss. "I can't believe you're getting married.." he said, sniffling a bit as Tsunade laughed softly. "Almost ready, Naruto?" she asked as Naruto nodded, smiling happily. "I'll be at the front of the alter" she smiled and left the room as Shizune followed behind her.

"Ready, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him as he smiled, nodding. "Good luck" Kakashi said, smiling as he watched the Uchiha leave the room. He followed behind Sasuke, being the one to 'give' him away to his bride just as Iruka was for Naruto. Sasuke was the one to reach the alter first, standing up near Tsunade along with those both Naruto and Sasuke cherished. Off to the right were pictures of Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto. Now as Sasuke stood, facing the church door he waited patiently for Naruto make his appearance. Nervously he shuffled on his feat, his slate eyes like mercury.

Naruto gulped down a nervous breath as Iruka walked alongside him, smiling happily. "You'll be fine" he said, opening the doors as everyone turned to look at Naruto. He was dressed in a light orange kimono with black and blue flowers complimenting the bottom and sleeves of it. But what made it special was his clan's symbol proudly visable on the back, outlined in black while the inside was red. Sasuke's suit was black, with a blue dress shirt on beneath it with a black tie. "He looks.." Sasuke began to speak as he eyed his lover move closer to him. Iruka then moved over next to Kakashi as the ceremony began.

As Tsunade read through the normal wedding verses she looked to Sasuke, then to Naruto as she smiled. "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha take Naruto Uzumaki to be your soulmate in life, sickness and death?" she said as Sasuke smiled gently. "I do.." he said as Naruto held back tears. "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki take Sasuke Uchiha to be your soulmate in life, sickness and death?" she repeated the question as Naruto nodded, silently saying 'I do'. "You may now kiss-" before she could finish Naruto flung himself into Sasuke's arms, his lips colliding with his lover's as everyone broke out into cheer. "My work is done, again.." Tsunade laughed and stepped down from the leveled alter as the two males held one another closely.

"Congrats love birds!" Sakura said, hugging them both tightly as Kakashi comforted Iruka who broke into tears. "Thanks, Sakura" Naruto smiled, wiping his eyes as Sasuke held him close. "You look amazing, my love" Sasuke said, whispering to Naruto softly as he laughed. "You do too, my sexy husband" Naruto said, smiling brightly as he entwined his fingers with Sasuke's. "So, where are you two going for the honeymoon?" Kakashi asked after everyone settled down for cake and pictures. "Well due to me being Hokage, we've decided to stay here for the honeymoon" Naruto said, getting taken off guard as Tsunade smacked him gently.

"You two go somewhere special" she said, pointing a finger at Naruto. "I'm willing to fill in until you return" she smiled as Naruto's eyes gleamed with happiness. "I know the perfect place to go.." Sasuke said, smiling to Naruto who blushed lightly. "Where are you two going, hmm?" Sakura asked, curious to know but Sasuke shook his head. "Nobody is going to know, not even Naruto until he gets there" Sasuke chuckled softly, pulling his lover close to him. "Ooh.. romantic" Ino said, squealing as she hugged the two males tightly. "Just be sure you don't make me Hokage for more than a year" Tsunade said with a sigh. "We won't be gone for that long" Naruto said smiling gently.

The following day both Sasuke and Naruto were off, heading to the location of their honeymoon. "Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto pouted, walking hand in hand with his lover who chuckled. "You'll see.. Just be patient" he said before putting Naruto on his back. "Hold on.." he said, bolting forward as he easily leapt through trees. The scenery looked familiar to Naruto as he gazed around, but of course he couldn't clue in until the last minute. "Ahh, Sasuke.. Naruto good to see you!" a man said who was waiting inside of a boat. "Come here for the honeymoon, eh?" the man said as Sasuke nodded, setting Naruto down.

As the three sat in silence the water pushed against the boat gently, the air now thick with fog. After a a half hour had passed Naruto clued in to this village being that of the one possessing the bridge named after him. "Sasuke.." Naruto blinked, looking to his lover who helped him out of the boat. "Your mother was born here, I'm quite sure she'd be happy about this" Sasuke said, his smile making Naruto weak in the knees before he sniffled. "You're right.." he said, thanking the man at the boat before they headed off into the town. "Why couldn't we just take the bridge?" Naruto asked, curious to know. "Too obvious" Sasuke chuckled, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.


End file.
